Level Up!
by Pastelrose94
Summary: A collection of One shots (that may or may not be connected) based on a collection of drabble challenges found on Tumblr under the username: Prompt-Bank. Some vary from humor, to drama to angst but they all having to do with Love O2O. Hope You enjoy! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Level 1

Weiwei kicked another monster's ass for the fifth or sixth time that day. Her only focus on the computer, her mind going into over drive, her hands working faster then she could think. She was currently sitting in the conference room of Zhi Yi Technology, testing out the new version of a Chinese Ghost Story. Almost all her fellow co-workers were gathered around her, watching her play.

"No wonder she won over Boss. She's so good." Her mind ignoring the world, her focus only on defeating each of the enemies. Oblivious to the glare from across the room coming from her partner. Xiao Nai sipped on his tea, his eyes dashing to each of _male_ workers pressing closer to get a better view.

"What are you thinking?" Yu Banshan nudged him, enjoying the jealousy coming over his friend, even if it was unfounded. Everyone knew there was only one man for Bei Weiwei, no matter what anyone would try.

"That's starting to get annoying." He sipped on his tea once more, turning to go back to his office.

"How so?" Yu Banshan followed after him.

"Maybe we should hire another female employee, since Ah Shaung is gone. Been meaning to get around to doing that." Yu Banshan realized that Xiao Nai was not even speaking to him. It was as if it was a mental note.

"Seeing you jealous, it is fun." He mentioned. The famous Xiao Nai smirk fixated on him.

"How about you go and help out Third sister-in-law in a PK battle?" Yu Banshan lost his smile, knowing that when it came to PK's he would lose to Weiwei.

"You're cruel."

"No." Xiao Nai sat down in his chair, setting out an email to the employment manager. "Just jealous." He smiled at his friend.


	2. Level 2

Level 2: "Hey Hey, Calm down. They can't hurt you anymore."

Xiao Nai woke up with a start. Looking around, he quickly reached for his gun to find it not there. His surroundings new and unseen before. Necklaces and Jewels hung from the wall, ceiling, any place that could hold them. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the candle light, his feet cold. Xiao Nai spotted his boots placed beside his neatly folded army standard jacket. His dog tags still around his neck. The last thing he remembered was going face to face at a werewolf and falling against a tree. His adrenaline on high, he hadn't realized he had been hurt until he went to stand. Lifting his shirt, he found it bandaged, his wound starting to bleed out from the wrappings. Peeling it away, he was relieved to see it wasn't a vampire or werewolf bite. Xiao Nai heard some rustling and humming coming from the other room. Quickly he reached into his boot, pulling out a small pocket knife. Opening it, he gripped it in his hand, lying back down. Beads leading into the room, echoed softly, each step the person took, he wondered if he was going to attack. Closing his eyes, he felt a gentle touch, move his shirt up, exposing his wound. Opening his gaze, he grabbed the back of the person's neck, bracing the knife against their throat, and pressing them down with his body. Even weakened, his senses were on high.

"What do you want from me?" Sweat dripped from him, a fever still racking his body. Xiao Nai looked astonished at the face he held. She had to be one of the most prettiest women he had ever seen. Her black raven hair tied in a braid, while her dark eyes gazed up at him, almost reading his soul. She looked scared, yet she seemed to hold in her fright rather well. Her hand came to grasp his wrist, while the other reached up to touch his face.

"Hey, Hey, calm down. The can't hurt you anymore." She whispered, while he gripped her hand slamming it above her head.

"Who are you? And what do you want from me?" He wasn't as stern as he was the first time he had echoed the words. Turning her head from his gaze, he caught sight of the mark behind her ear. A brand the government had labeled her. The symbol's he knew all too well. It was the mark between them and the enemy. One was of a line, while the other was a half circle, _Witch_ and _Half breed_. Nothing indicated what kind of half breed she was though.

"Your bleeding." Her eyes connecting with his. That he could feel. The bandage no longer there, caused him to drip blood onto her.

"What were you going to do, witch?" He pressed it a little harder, only to have her hand tighten on his arm. The other pull against him.

"I was going to help heal you. It's local herbs, nothing more. It's too stop the bleeding."

"How do I know it's not some spell?"

"Because if I wanted to harm you, I would have turned you over to my coven, not bring you into my spell protected home." He went to say something, but he felt his arm give way. The knife slipping from her throat, he collapsed on top of her, his strength draining. It only took her a few moments to be able to slide from under him and turn him over. His eyelids falling, yet he longed to stay awake.

"Why are you helping me?" Xiao Nai felt her take the knife from his hand, putting it on the table behind her.

"Because that's what witches do. Besides anyone willing to step in front of a bullet meant for me, can't be all that bad." Her smile was the last thing he saw before he fell into unconscious.


	3. Level 3

**Level 3: "You can't just sit there all day." **

Tian Sisi, walked into her dorm room to find Weiwei hunched over her computer. Erxi was out for once studying, or so she said, and Xiao Ling was off with her new boyfriend. She had only known Weiwei for a month or so, meeting her only at the beginning of the school year. But all the girl ever did was play on her computer or study. Tian Sisi had had it.

"You know for someone as pretty as you are, you sure like to keep yourself holed up here." Tian Sisi threw down her purse on the table, grabbing the attention of Weiwei.

"Excuse me?" She looked at her blinking. Reaching over, Sisi shut the laptop computer putting her hands on her hips.

"You can't just sit there all day. You're going to get sick and die. Come on." She reached out her hand, smiling. Weiwei was a shyer then most. She didn't like to be the center of attention, yet people tended to make her so. Tian Sisi could relate. Even though she wasn't the prettiest girl at this school, back in her small home town, she had everyone's attentions. She thought she couldn't go out without anyone trying to get her number. "Please?" She asked once more. Weiwei tentatively took her roommates hand. With one strong pull for a girl that short, she dragged out her out of the dorm room.

"Where are we going?" She asked. Quickly grabbing her purse by the door.

"Shopping then food. Everything we need to do in order to finish the rest of this semester in the best way possible!" Weiwei matched her roommates smile, enjoying having a friend who helps instead of hinders.


	4. Level 4

**Level 4: "I'm too Sober for this." **

Yu banshan stared at his computer screen. Hao Mei, had his eyes glued to his, while both Xiao Nai and Qiu Younghou, had their eyes burning a hole into their own computers.

"I'm too sober for this." Hao Mei stood up, running to the kitchen for a beer.

"Grab me one two!" Qiu Younghou. Even Xiao Nai looked anxious. His knee bouncing up and down, their focus on the Chinese Ghost Story official News Website.

"I mean, we have to get it. We got the last New Chinese Ghost Story. It was the best they've ever had." Yu Banshan echoed hopefully.

"But this isn't a new adaption of Chinese Ghost Story. This is something completely different." Hao Mei answered, handing Qiu Younghou a beer. Before Hao mei could take a sip from his, Xiao Nai reached over snatching it from and downing half of it.

"I've never seen him this nervous before."

"I have...remember Weiwei's first doctors appointment after she found she was pregnant. Thought he was going to burst." Yu Banshan reached over taking the beer and sip as well.

"We get this contract, we never have to worry about the company in the future. This is our solid footing in the world of games. From this we can expand." Xiao Nai smiled, ignoring his friends teasing. There was a ding from the screen, all their phones began to sound, with a notification.

"We are please to inform you-" The chorus of cheers from the guys drowned out whatever Xiao Nai was reading.


	5. Level 5

**Level 5: "I'm not here to make friends." **

K.O. clicked the keys, his mind anywhere but his current place. His job had him working next to people, just thankfully not with people. His office was in the process of being made in the new location, but until then he had to share computer space with the other coders. Hao Mei slid into the seat next to him, placing a tray of food in front of him. He realized then, he forgot to eat this morning.

"You didn't go to eat with the others?" He mumbled a reply, quickly opening the container. Hao Mei's eyes glanced around at the location, looking at the other coders with their noses in the screens, a couple of them were still talking though. "Hey, why aren't you making friends?"

"I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to work."

"You made me your friend. I'm here to work too." Placing his chopsticks down, he turned his hypnotizing gaze onto his _friend_. Hao Mei's cheeks turned a slight pink, gazing at him.

"Did I make you _just a friend_? That's not what you said last night. Besides I don't need others." The spell was broken the moment K.O. turned his attention back to the food. "Also I told you to stop going here, their food is trash."

"Well if my hubby makes better food for lunch, then I wouldn't have too." He whispered, leaving him alone. Hao Mei went into his office, hiding his growing red face from everyone. Leaving K.O., to finish his food and coding with a wicked smile.


	6. Level 6

**Level 6: "I need a place to stay." **

_Connected to Level: 2_

Xiao Nai watched the witch run around packing up books and crystals. Her suitcase of clothes already packed, had been for days. She was bottling up herbs and potions getting ready to move fast.

"They will be on the city gates soon, every witch and magical being has to leave." He had only been here for three days mostly asleep, but he couldn't fathom her being evil like they had been taught.

"You look human enough. You could hide anywhere." Weiwei shook her head, a knowing sad smile etched on her lips.

"That's what I thought, then I got branded. The family I had been working for, their daughter was near dead and I saved her. They turned me in the moment she was healthy enough to be moved." Standing up, he pulled on her wrist his hand moving her hair to the side. He gazed at the brand, knowing it had to have hurt.

"The one means half-breed, but it doesn't say what." Wewei tilted her head away breaking free from his grasp.

"Yes, well. A cat has my tongue on that." He looked at her confused before turning her back to him.

"I need a place to stay till I'm healed."

"They are your people they won't hurt you."

"I got shot trying to save you. I need to leave the city as much as you do." Weiwei sighed, her eyebrows together knitted in thought.

"Alright, I have a friend three towns over, we can hide there. But one movement or sign you will betray me or any of us and your on your own." Weiwei went back to packing her things, leaving Xiao Nai standing there with a smile.


	7. Level 7

**Level 7: "Well, that's tragic." **

Tian Sisi downed another Rio drink. Her makeup had smeared and Weiwei tried to pull it away but she grabbed it.

"Let the girl drink." Er Xi laid a hand gently on Sisi's shoulder.

"But-" Wewei got a death glare from Sisi who simply took another sip of her beer. They were sitting the closed office of Zhi Yi Technology. Xiao Nai had gracefully secluded himself in his office with Yu Banshan trying to give them privacy.

"I mean, how could he?" She cried again. Er Xi was wondering when Xiao Ling was going to get here. Sisi was going to spend the night at her house, until she could move her things out of her now ex-boyfriends place. "I gave up my apartment for him."

"Tian Sisi, it's going to be okay." Weiwei slid a tissue box over to her, but she sat back in her chair.

"How is it going to be okay? I just found out, my boyfriend of almost a year, who I moved in with, is getting married in three days and I was just a side girl for him to distract himself from his upcoming nuptials." She wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"Well, that's tragic." All three girls turned to give Yu Banshan a dirty look. He gave an awkward smile and wave, before bowing. "Sorry." He quickly ran out of the room, and the girls watched him leave the building, his head down and looking away.

"Could be worse. Could be him." Er Xi pointed, making Tian Sisi tears slip away and turn instead into a giggle fit.


	8. Level 8

**Level 8: "You're Seriously Like a Man-child." **

Yu Banshan slammed his hand down on the desk, startling everyone in the dorm. Xiao Nai even glanced up from his computer to see the frustrated senior.

"I told you to cover my back!" He yelled at Hao Mei. Hao mei put his hands up in frustration.

"You have a very large back! I can't be there all the time, also I have to cover this idiot as well."

"Idiot! Who are you calling an idiot? I have to heal you like five times in a single battle!" Qiu Younghou stood up glaring down at Hao Mei. Hao Mei quickly stood up, taking it step forward and stepping on his chair.

"You two are always ganging up on me!" Their door suddenly opened to an angry looking Da Zhong.

"Can you three please keep it down! Some of us are trying to study and these walls have ears." All three of them fell into their seats after apologizing. Xiao Nai showed one of his rare amused smiles, going back to his computer.

"You're seriously like a man-child." He spoke eyeing his friends.

"Yeah which one?" Qiu Younghou asked, raising his chin in defiance.

"All of you." Xiao Nai felt the glare from his friends, but he didn't care. It was moments like this, he found himself missing living in the dorms.


	9. Level 9

**Level 9: "You can't banish me! This is my bed too!" **

Xiao Nai walked into his bedroom only to see his pillow no longer at the top of the bed.

"Wei Wei…"

"You can sleep in your study." She crossed her arms, staring straight ahead. Coming to sit on his side of the bed, she turned her head to look out the window. He smiled a little at the pout on her face. Stubborn she was, he found it cute when she was trying to be mad.

"Weiwei, You can't banish me. This is my bed too."

"Well, you seem to be more in love with your work then me, so you should just go sleep with it." Turning her back to him, Xiao Nai slide over to her, placing his hand on her side.

"I can make it up to you." Weiwei pushed his hand away, only to have him grip hers. Pulling her back into his chest, he kissed her neck, his lips trailing down to the center of her throat. "I promise you." Finally giving in, she giggled at his touch.

"Your still sleeping in the study tonight."

"I bet you, I won't be sleeping at all tonight."


	10. Level 10

**Level 10: The ladies love a guy who's good with kids." **

Tian Sisi and Er Xi found themselves waiting in the office for Weiwei. Weiwei had promised the girls that she would go out of lunch with them. Er Xi was going on and on about her fiance Cao Guang again, so much so, Tian Sisi could give the usual thoughtless replies to it. Her eyes drifted over to see Yu Banshan sitting at his desk, showing something to Weiwei's son Cong Cong on the computer screen. The young child, was giggling and smiling while Yu Banshan bounced him on his knee. His smile from ear to ear, caught her attention and found herself unable to look away. Er Xi leaned on her, fully grabbing her attention.

"The ladies love a guy who's good with kids." She teased wiggling her eyebrows up at her. Tian Sisi pushed her off, giving her a rebuttal look, only to see Yu Banshan was looking at her. He gave a wave with Cong Cong who smiled at his Aunt Sisi. She waved back shyly before turning and looking at Er Xi. A blush coming over her cheeks.

"Is Weiwei coming soon?" She looked at her watch. As if being summoned, a semi pregnant Weiwei appeared with a credit card in tow. She smiled at her friends waving goodbye to Cong Cong.

"Mommy will be back soon." The child didn't seem to care all that much, but still waved back. "Thank you Yu Banshan!" She called. Tian Sisi followed her friend out, wrapping an arm around hers and Er Xi on the other side of Weiwei. Glancing back inside through the glass, she connected eyes with Yu Banshan once more before turning away with a smile. A matching smile on his lips.


	11. Level 11

**Level 11: "Dear Diary,..."**

_Connected to Level's 2 & 6_

Bei Weiwei, looked over the abandoned house she once called home. It had been years since she had come back to this place. Not since the branding and the hunts began. Her hand moved under her desk, feeling for the latch and releasing a hidden compartment. Opening the slightly burnt notebook, she flipped to the last entry.

_Dear Diary…_

_They are coming. I don't know who much more of this my family can take. I don't know when I can be free from this mess. And i-" _There was an ink stain right after. She remembers the sound of the door being broken open downstairs. The wood shattering. She had hid the notebook with the records of her mind and sorrow minutes before she could hide in her closet. Xiao Nai came up behind her glancing at the stain. She closed it, holding the notebook close to her. A tether to her past.

"You said a family had taken you in."

"Just me. My mother and father weren't so lucky. Their's a crawlspace in the floorboards of my closet, I hid there for two days before I knew they were gone. My aunt found me wandering around what was left of our house, she took me to the family for safety."

"Then you were turned in. How did you escape?" Weiwei looked up at him, before moving to walk downstairs.

"Somethings you will never know." Weiwei grabbed matches, and an old bottle of vodka she knew her father liked to hide. Going to the fire place she poured the notebook in it, before taking a drink of the rest. Flinging a lighted match, she watched the papers turn in and coil into dust. "No one will ever know." She whispered, watching her past memories she had thought so important vanish into thin air.


	12. Level 12

**Level 12: "She's hiding behind the sofa." **

Yu Banshan walked into his boss's office. He held the new report about the additions to their game, only to find Xiao Nai sitting on the couch, reading a magazine...upside down.

"Everything okay?" He asked, looking around. He swore he thought he saw Bei Weiwei come in earlier, but didn't see her come out. Taking a second look, he saw Xiao Nai's buttons were not button correctly and his hair was a mess.

"Can I help you with something?" Xiao Nai gazed up over the upside down magazine, glaring at him. Handing him the report he bowed, leaving and catching Bei Weiwei's long black hair just sticking out the corner of the sofa. Walking over to Qiu Yonghou he handed him his coffee, both of them heard his door shut loudly.

"He locked it this time?" Qiu Younghou asked, taking a sip.

"Probably." Yu Banshan looked down at his dark liquid in the cup.

"She's hiding behind the sofa?" Hao Mei asked from behind them.

"She's hiding behind the sofa." Yu Banshan stated, all three of his friends turning away from the door burst into a fit of laughter like a bunch of children.


	13. Level 13

**Level 13: "I lost our baby." **

Weiwei came home to find the four boys searching behind the couches, and under the floor rugs. Qiu Yonghou saw her first, pausing with a worried smile.

"What's going on?" She asked, watching her husband stand up straight, his friends matching his horror. Xiao Nai looked nervous for the first time, his hair a mess and something like actual worry on his face.

"I uh...I lost our baby." His hands dancing beside him. He took a step forward, watching panic come over Weiwei. "We were working and I turned around for a second, and he disappeared. But he couldn't have left the apartment, because-" He stopped talking looking at his wife's eyes growing ever the wider and fearful.

"Is the balcony door open?" She pointed. All three other boys ran to see if he was out there, but there was no crowd in the streets and no child hanging from anything.

"Xiao Nai-so help me I will end what ever existence you call life. I step out for one hour and you already-" The front door opened to K.O. holding baby Cong Cong who was sucking on a popsicle.

"There you go." Weiwei ran to hold her son, glaring at her husband.

"Why was he with you?" Hao Mei asked.

"When I came in he was playing with toys in the living room and I remembered we just got those popsicles he likes in our apartment so we went to go grab one." He looked around at everyone. "What's going on?" Weiwei shook her head.

"Nothing, just a father who doesn't understand the difference between a minute and a few minutes." Weiwei cooed at Cong Cong who just seemed to be enjoying his mother's undivided attention.


	14. Level 14

**Level 14: "They're so cute when they're asleep."**

_Changed They're to He's to better fit with the story_

Xiao Nai watched Weiwei tuck in Cong Cong from the door frame. His suit jacket draped over his arm, tie loosened around his neck, and hair disheveled. It had been a long day at work for him, missing his wife and child at home. Cong Cong had his mouth open, his full sleep mode in effect. Weiwei glanced back at her husband wondering when he came in.

"He's so cute when he's asleep." Xiao Nai remarked, nodding to the open mouth boy.

"Kids are at this age. He's just as smart as his father when he's awake though." Weiwei walked over, taking his suit jacket from his arms. She went to walk past him, but Xiao Nai, pulled her close, kissing her.

"He should have a brother." Weiwei thought back to a conversation before when he was trying to win over her father, how he would torment any man who tries to steal his daughter. A smile forming on her face from the memory.

"Oh should he?" Weiwei looked at her sleeping son, nodding. "Two is better then one." She remarked smiling up at him. Xiao nai kissed her deeply, leaving their sleeping child to his dreams.


	15. Level 15

**Level 15: "I'd kill for a coffee…literally."**

Qiu Yonghou sat at his desk, starring at the screen. The only thing keeping his head up was his hands. Afraid to blink, he thought he was still seeing zero's and ones on the back of his eyelids. Suddenly, Hao Mei came and sat down, a steaming cup of coffee in front of him and a second one for K.O. Qiu Yonghou looked at him, his eyes glazing over.

"I'd kill for a coffee...literally." He stood up, going to jump him but K.O. stood in front of him blocking his view. K.O. hold out his hand, putting in the fresh cup that was his.

"Have mine." Qiu Yonghou smiled, taking a sip and looking at him with pure happiness.

"See, this is why he's my favorite." He took a few sips, relishing in the armour of the rich bean milk.


	16. Level 16

**Level 16: "You're getting crumbs all over my bed." **

Xiao Nai, Weiwei, Sisi & Yu banshan had no idea how they found themselves locked in Sisi's room. Outside they could hear Er Xi arguing once more with Cao Guang.

"We should just go out there." Yu banshan went for the door knob, but Weiwei grabbed his hand shaking her head.

"Er Xi is already really sensitive when it comes to her relationship. If she knows we are hearing this entire argument, she will never speak to us again."

"I have work I need to get done." Xiao Nai leaned in, whispering to Weiwei.

"Sisi, can Xiao Nai use your laptop?"

"Of course." While Sisi helped set up Xiao nai, Yu banshan tapped Weiwei on the shoulder.

"But I'm hungry." Going over to Sisi's stash, she handed him a granola bar.

"Sit and be quiet." Sisi came over hugging Weiwei.

"Will she be okay?"

"She will. Knowing her, once the fight is over she will want to go and get food." Yu Banshan relaxed against the pillows, crumbs falling off as he went threw the bar. Sisi went over, snatching it away from him.

"You're getting crumbs all over my bed. If you want to eat, eat on the floor." Huffing, Yu Banshan sat on the floor, grabbing back his snack. Weiwei walked over to Xiao Nai, lifting one of the headphones he put in. He didn't even glance at her, simply reached over and pulled her to sit on his lap. Both of them watching him take down a monster in a _Chinese Ghost Story. _

"Work huh?" she smiled, looking at his avatar fly across the screen.

"Research." He merely stated continuing to ignore the outside world except for her.


	17. Level 17

**Level 17: "Good thing I didn't ask for your opinion" **

_Connected to Level: 2,6, & 11_

Weiwei felt the ropes around her wrists tighten the more she pulled. The tape over her mouth, she couldn't even utter a spell if she wanted to. Her glare fell on Xiao Nai who was currently standing with his fellow soldiers, his gaze not on her. There was five of them standing around. One of them pulled up a scanner. The information they had on her pulled up right there on the phone.

"Subject number 24601. Taken in 2 years after the Finding, she was revealed to be a witch and her blood showed trace elements of something else, but before they could analyze her closer she escaped." The man said. "Unknown how."

"Sir, if I can give you my opinion, I've been-" Xiao Nai started to one of the taller men in the group, but was cut off by his hand silencing him.

"Good thing I didn't ask for your opinion. Solider." he spat out. Walking over to Weiwei, he knelt in front of her. His face coming into full view in the light. A scar rested over the side of his cheek.

"General Zhen, how would you like to proceed?"

"Remember me fox?" Weiwei felt the fire burning inside of her. Her eyes began to glow a bright red. She remembered him. The memory of her fighting him off her the night she escaped was vivid and one she would never forget. Before Weiwei knew what was happening, General Zhen was knocked out in front of her and Xiao Nai looked around at his fellow soldiers.

"She saved my life. Yu banshan, this war isn't what we thought it was."

"Her eyes are glowing." He pointed out.

"She saved my life. I'll save hers. You coming with me or not?"

"Go, we can delay them for a while." One of the others said.

"Xiao Nai-"

"I was struck with a bullet, probably from his gun." He pointed towards General Zhen. "He won't be down for long." Yu Banshan looked at Weiwei, whose eyes were no longer glowing.

"Fine, but we are taking a car. Running has never been my strong suit. Hao mei!" One of the men threw him the set of keys. "We'll be back for you guys. Promise." Xiao Nai scooped weiwei in his arms, quickly carrying her to the jeep.


	18. Level 18

**Level 18: "What's the matter sweetie?" **

Cong Cong opened the door to his parents room.

"Ma ma? Ba?" He called into the room. In order to see the bed, he had to turn around the corner, thankfully, Xiao Nai was faster then a 2 year old could waddle. Quickly sliding his pants back up, he scooped up Cong Cong allowing Weiwei to get dressed in her night gown again.

"What is the matter Cong Cong?" He asked smiling at his son.

"I had a nightmare." He mumbled into his father's shoulder.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Weiwei asked, patting his head.

"I had a nightmare!" He said louder, tears coming to his eyes. Weiwei took him from Xiao Nai's arms, holding her son close to her. Xiao Nai went to the bed, sliding in, while Weiwei put Cong Cong in between them.

"Go to sleep my little one." Weiwei whispered. Xiao Nai smiled over at his wife, the annoyance at being disturbed during their private time faded with the sound of her softly humming their son to sleep.


	19. Level 19

**Level 19: "You're Satan." **

Hao Mei ran into Xiao Nai's office out of breath. Weiwei sat on the couch, glancing up to see the out of breath coder, almost doubling over in pain.

"I got here as soon as I could. What emergency is there?" Turning a look towards her husband, he gave a small smile.

"There's no emergency." She watched Hao Mei stand up straight his glare coming to land on Yu Banshan who sat drinking his own tea.

"Then why did you text me Emergency! Come to the office as soon as you can."

"I just wanted to time you. He just has some news."

"Your Satan." Weiwei declared, patting the spot next to her for Hao Mei to take. He bent down, dropping exhausted on the couch.

"No, third sister-in-law, I'm not Satan. He's satan." He pointed towards Xiao Nai who clasped his hands in front of his mouth, staring at him from his desk. "I'm simply a minion."

"What does that make me?"

"Persephone." Xiao Nai spoke quickly turning his attention back to the computer.

"He's Hades, not Satan." Hao Mei ventured, finally getting his breath even. "So what is the emergency?"

"Oh, nothing. I had a bet that you would come to the office on your day off and Weiwei said you wouldn't." Turning to Weiwei he held out his hand. "Pay up!"


	20. Level 20

**Level 20: "I don't want to hear your excuse. You can't just give me wet-willies."**

Bei Weiwei was sipping her coffee peacefully, while her husband of 13 years read the latest articles on his company. Their tranquil time, together was something they cherished, and hopped for every morning. Grey had just started to come to his hair, a few strands caused by work, yet he claims it's by his sons. Taking a bite of her croissant, they heard a loud bang coming from upstairs. Xiao Nai glanced up at the ceiling then at his wife.

"You're turn." She spoke before he could even open his mouth. A sly smile coming over her lips, he gave her his signature half cocked grin, before putting his phone down. Walking over to her, he kissed her forehead, her eyes and movements never leaving her breakfast.

"As my wife commends." He whispered, causing her to smile. Walking upstairs, he found their nine and half year old, Ming Yue, on the floor, holding his stomach. He was laughing to the point he was in pain. His twelve year old brother Cong Cong was standing by his computer, with a tissue in his ear. Both boys still haven't noticed their father.

"I don't want to hear your excuse." He yelled at his little brother. "You can't just give me wet-willies." He took the tissue throwing it at his brother.

"Must we do this every morning?" Xiao Nai asked, looking at his two sons. Both turned to him, the one on the floor quickly standing next to the older one.

"It's Ming Yue, he's just...disgusting." Cong Cong elbowed Ming Yue, glaring at him.

"It's not my fault you're lazy. He kept ordering me to clean his side of the room and-"

"Both of you, get dressed. You're going into work with me today."

"What?" One said with excitement, while the other seemed annoyed. Cong Cong had his day planned studying and writing data for his own game, while Ming Yue loved playing his dad's game at work. The perfect excuse not to do his homework.

"You're mother needs quiet every once in a while." Xiao Nai left them to get ready, heading back to his wife. She had finished her coffee and breakfast, cleaning up the dishes. Xiao Nai wrapped his arms around his wife, earning a smile from her.

"You'll get wet." She protested, but he held her tighter.

"I gave you a day of peace. I'm taking the boys to work today."

"How sweet of you, maybe I can actually get things done today." She teased, turning around to wrap her arms around his neck. He leaned in kissing her, a moment bliss during the daily life in the Bei Weiwei and Xiao Nai household.


	21. Level 21

**Level 21: "I'm bulletproof…but please, don't shoot me."**

"I'm Bulletproof…" Weiwei rolled her eyes at Hao Mei who was standing in her Superhero outfit. Beside her, Xiao nai raised the nerf gun aiming it at him. "...But please, don't shoot me." He held up his hands in defense against his boss. It was superhero dress up day, and only Xiao Nai didn't partake. Weiwei was even roped into it, dressed as Harley Quinn, the one thing everyone voted for her. Though she was in a more _her _version then the movies. Winter weather and shorts never mixed well.

"Shall we test that?" He stated, firing once and hitting Hao mei in the head. He rubbed at the red mark the rubber dot had left.

"Why does everyone want to shoot me today." Weiwei noticed several red marks over his face. He must have said it to many people in the office.

"Why aren't you dressed up?" Qiu Younghou nodded to Xiao Nai.

"I am." He took off his jacket, with a plain white T-Shirt that simply said, I'm Puddin', written in black letters. Weiwei touched the cocker on her neck. A blush rising to the surface of her skin.

"K.O. didn't dress up either." Qiu Younghou caught the hacker sitting on the couch's attention. He looked up, seemingly realizing there was other people in the room. K.O. was draped in black in a very fine and expensive suit.

"I'm Bruce Wayne." He stated before going to back to his work.


	22. Level 22

**Level 22: "Did you just hiss at me?"**

K.O. was in the kitchen of their new apartment, checking on the rice. Hao Mei came over, opening the lid to the chicken he was cooking. Without looking over, he hit his hand with the back of a wooden spoon. Hao Mei hissed at him.

"Did you just hiss at me?" K.O. pointed the utensil at him.

"You hit me with a spoon!" He yelled back, walking away from the stove. K.O. reached back, wrapping him in a hug.

"Just be patient, food will be done soon." Hao Mei blushed, smacking his hand.

"Don't patronize me." He walked away leaving a smiling K.O. to finish cooking.


	23. Level 23

**Level 23: "Do you really need all that candy?"**

Er Xi breathed in the bowl of caramel candies she had placed at the table in the girl's dorm room. Weiwei looked at her surprised, with Xiao Ling had her jaw open. Tian Sisi went to reach for one, but Er Xi smacked her hand away.

"This is all mine."

"Do you really need all that candy?" Bei Weiwei asked, her eyes wide, skeptical look on her face.

"It's been a rough day." Er Xi defended herself. Xiao Ling pointed to the window, knowing she was she was seeing nothing.

"Er Xi's is that Cao Guang?" The girl quickly ran over to get a better view, while the other three grabbed a couple of pieces for themselves. When Er Xi' turned around, she began to chase them, causing all of them to laugh and cheer up their friend.


	24. Level 24

**Level 24: "It's six o'clock in the morning, you're not having vodka."**

Weiwei stared at the bottle, her eyes wandering to the glass before her. With a heavy sigh, Weiwei took the cap off, pouring a shot of hard liquor into the glass. She went to raise it to her lips, but a hand went over the top, making her put it down.

"It's six o'clock in the morning, you're not having vodka. At least not till after breakfast." Xiao nai nudged his wife. He traced the back of his pointer finger against her bottom lip.

"I need courage to face today."

"Our son is getting married, not going off to war. I'm more worried about Cong Cong."

"But hes...hes Ming Yue, the one who loved me the most."

"You're getting a new daughter, not losing a son. Besides you and Shanshan have been planning their wedding since she was born." Xiao Nai kissed her cheek smiling at her. "Come on, I'll make you breakfast." Weiwei nodded turning with him from the counter. Before they could walk further away, she ducked under his arm and down the shot, smiling at him.

"I told you, I just needed one. Great master." She teased, him shaking his head at her.


	25. Level 25

**Level 25: "I swear, I'm not crazy!"**

Tian Sisi sat at the bench, her eyes looking out at the pond. She knew she saw a human in it, not to long ago, but nothing has resurfaced for the past five minutes. Yu Banshan had walked by seeing his Third Sister-In-law's roommate and friend. He came to sit next to her, gazing out at the pond.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I swear, I'm not crazy!" She said, jumping at his voice. Yu banshan gave her a half smile, nodding his head.

"I never said you were."

"There's something in the pond." She pointed to the still water.

"Something?"

"Well, someone. Someone is in the pond, I saw a head then it disappeared." Yu Banshan stood up from the bench and walked over to the water. He peered down but the water was too mucky to see through.

"You know still water's do-" Suddenly he screamed, jumping back as a man in scuba gear popped out. He jumped behind Tian Sisi who reached out clinging to his arm. The man emerged, taking off the wet top to reveal Qiu Younghou. Looking over at the other side, he yelled out.

"How long this time?"

"30 minutes!" Hao Mei's voice came from the other side of the pond." Tian Sisi looked at the two men, then up at Yu Banshan. She wondered what did Weiwei marry into.


	26. Level 26

**Level 26: "The diamond in your engagement ring is fake." **

"You ready?" Xiao Nai asked her, putting in his ear piece. Weiwei slid her gun into her purse, placing the fake engagement ring on her ring finger.

"I hate it when you ask me that." Weiwei got out of the car, fixing her dress before wrapping an arm around his elbow, a fake smile on her face.

"Okay, you two. Play nice and we might catch these diamond smugglers today." Yu Banshan spoke into their ears. The big van across from the diamond shop was filled with equipment allowing K.O. and Yu banshan time to hack into their systems and figure out where the money was coming from and going too. Weiwei and Xiao Nai were in charge of finding physical evidence inside, as well as the distraction for time.

"After you my dear." Weiwei smiled up at him. Xiao Nai gave her one back, wishing it was a real one. He held open the door for her. Slipping inside, she pulled on his arm, giggling up at him. The man behind the counter smiled at the well dressed couple. His eyes catching the signature Tag Heuer watch on Xiao Nai's wrist. Weiwei pulled XIao Nai to peer at a necklace, her hands pointing to it.

"Wouldn't I look great in this honey bun?" She cooed, running her hand under his tie. Xiao Nai felt it pull tighter around his neck. Reaching around her waist, he pulled on a strap making her belt a little snugger. Her eyes went a little wide, releasing her grasp.

"Only the best for you my dear." He tapped the back of his two fingers against her forehead, a sweet moment to others, but annoying moment to Weiwei.

"What brings a fine young couple like yourselves in today?" The Jeweler asked, noticing her Louis Vuitton bag. Weiwei could see the money signs in his eyes. She held out her ring hand, showing him the big diamond.

"We need this cleaned for our big day. My honey bun also said he would buy me a new set of earings, with the matching necklace."

"May I?" Weiwei gave him the ring, wrapping an arm around Xiao Nai's waist and pulling him in closer for a hug. The Jeweler takes it over to the back corner, to check the quality of it.

"How are we doing?" Xiao Nai asks quietly.

"We need more time." Qiu Younghou got on the mic.

"I think he figured it out." Xiao Nai whispered to Weiwei, both watching the man's back stiffen. He walked over to them slowly, his head bowed just a little.

"We can clean it here, but I hate to inform you of this but the diamond in your engagement ring is a fake." Weiwei looked up at Xiao Nai, her brain wondering what to do next, they needed more time. Pushing him away from her, she lifted her hand, smacking him across the face. The Jeweler looked between the two of them shocked at the turn of events in front of him.

"I knew it!" She yelled at him, Xiao Nai looked a little surprised, his hand on his cheek. "That's why you wanted to bring me here. The excuse of 'getting my ring clean' so you can finally fess up that you are sleeping with Yu Yao from your work." Xiao Nai heard an audible gasp in his ear. He felt the sudden urge to punch one of the guys in the van outside, but kept his cool.

"Dear, you know I am not. How many times do we have to have this conversation?" He raised his voice just a little. Weiwei shook her head, glaring at him.

"How could you sell my engagement and replace it with a fake? Who else would you do that for? Probably so you could buy her a Hermes bag."

"Is this all because I didn't get you a Hermes Bag." Weiwei gave him a slight push.

"That was my grandmothers ring!"

"Maybe it's your mother-"

"Don't bring my mother into this!" Weiwei Cut him off.

"She's the one who gave me the ring. Who else could have switch it?" Weiwei went to smack him again, but Qiu Younghou was in their ears.

"We got it! You can arrest him." Weiwei paused, before smacking him one more time. Xiao Nai glared at her for real, his hand going to his gun behind his back. Aiming it at the smuggler.

"Check the back." Xiao Nai kept it aimed at the man who had his hands up. Sirens began to blare outside, more cops arriving. "You have the right to remain silent…" Weiwei pulled her's out, walking into the back. A few moments later, she came out with a man in handcuffs, and dropping three small packets of blood diamonds on the counter. Xiao Nai finished cuffing him, looking over at his partner.

"Did you have to slap me twice?"

"It felt right." Weiwei smirked, escorting her prisoner outside to the waiting cop car. Xiao Nai followed with his own, handing him off to a dressed officer. Yu Banshan came over handing them their badges. Weiwei put her hair up, slipping her ID over her head. Xiao nai loosened his tie, looking at her.

"So you are really mad about that date I set him up with last week weren't you." Yu Banshan asked, knowing who the real Yu Yao was. Weiwei pictured the pretty secretary back at their division office. Letting out a loud audible sigh, she flashed him an annoyed look.

"Why would I be? We are nothing more than partners." Walking over to K.O., she left the two men standing.

"She's mad." Yu Banshan whispered to his friend. Xiao Nai reached up, moving his jaw a little. The second slap felt more like a punch.

"You think?"


	27. Level 27

**Level 27: "No Regrets" **

Xiao Nai was awoken by movement in his arms. Opening his eyes, he saw dawn just coming up for a new day. A brand new start, to a new life. The red wedding dress he had helped Weiwei get into half draped over the bed, while the rest was a pile on the floor. His eyes glancing to their marriage license on the bedside table. Everything he worked for he had achieved, yet his real happiness was just starting. Turning over, he gazed down at the beautiful creature in front of him. Her eyes fluttering open, as if she knew he was looking at her. Kissing her shoulder, he found it amusing when she reached for the sheet, pulling it to cover her nakedness. Modest and shy, was one thing having their first time together didn't negate. Moving her hair away from her, he teased the top of the sheet, his fingers dancing across her skin.

"Are you regretting marrying me Bei Weiwei?" Weiwei shook her head quickly kissing him, before burying her face under the sheet.

"No regrets." Her voice traveled to him.

"Good, because I'm not letting you go." Xiao Nai dove under the sheet, laughing along with her, getting ready for round four.


	28. Level 28

**Level 28: "How drunk was I?"**

Yu Banshan felt his head pound the moment he opened his eyes. The sunlight hurt, the noise from Hao Mei snoring hurt even worse. Sitting up slowly, he found himself with complete dry mouth, his mind screaming for water. Gazing about the room, he found himself in Xiao Nai's office, sprawled out on the couch. Hao Mei was passed out on the floor, while Qiu Younghou was bent over a chair, a trash can next to him. The clicking keyboard, dragged his attention to Xiao Nai sipping coffee and seemingly already working. Yu Banshan couldn't even remember feeling this bad the day after their graduation, or even the day after they won the deal for the Chinese Ghost Story. This was a whole new level of drunk. Gazing out into the lobby, he found a couple more employees sleeping or dry heaving into a waste basket. The employee New Years celebration party, got out of hand, and XIao Nai apparently let everyone crash at the office instead of risking them to get home. Siting up, he took a big gulp of water on the table.

"How drunk was I?' Yu Banshan horased out, gazing up at his friend. 6 years after graduation and two kids later, Xiao Nai never drinks more than a few bottles of beer. Xiao Nai stopped typing, his gaze falling onto his partner.

"Drunk enough to confess that you fantasy about my wife's friend." Xiao Nai had an evil grin on. An image of Tian Sisi danced across Yu Banshan's mind.

"That's not too bad." He reasoned, trying to keep himself from freaking too much out.

"Too said wife's friend face." With that, Yu Banshan fell backwards onto the couch, a loud groan escaping. Even offline, Xiao Nai knew how to deliver the final KO to someone. Sometimes he enjoyed torturing his friends a little too much.


	29. Level 29

**Level 29: "How is my wife more badass than me?"**

Xiao Nai loved what he did, but running his own company somedays felt just like any other job. Letting out a deep breath, he didn't even realize how stressed he was until he got to his front door. Opening it, he heard the sounds of a Chinese Ghost story blasting through the apartment. The smell of food hitting him, his wife still in her pajamas just how he had left her this morning. Walking over, he noticed her hair was placed in a loose top-knot instead of her usual braid. A few empty cans of energy drinks were by her side, including a cup, that he was sure had once obtained tea. Xiao Nai found himself watching her fingers fly across the keys, her concertation unbreaking. A moment in time, that sent him back to the first time he laid eyes on her at the internet cafe. With one final swift move, the battle was won, and the announcement came over that she had won the tournament. Stretching her arms up, she spun her chair around smiling up at him.

"I was lazy today." She wrinkled her nose, her hands falling on her stomach, the first sign of her baby bump starting to show. Placing his suitcase down, he kneeled in front of her, kissing it gently before kissing her.

"How is my wife more badass than me?" He asked, earning a small blush.

"I'm not." She whispered, a ding bringing her attention to the forefront. "Dinner's ready!" She smiled excitedly, dancing off to the kitchen. Xiao Nai stood, loosening his tie. A smile ever present while he helped her set the table for dinner.


	30. Level 30

**Level 30: "Be you. No one else can."**

The next teams were starting to play below, his family packing up the car to leave, yet he couldn't find it in himself to move from the spot he was in. Cong Cong kicked his cleat against the concrete remembering the biter loss he just had. He had missed the net too many times, and at one of the few games his dad could actually show up to.

Xiao Nai finished putting their chairs into the car, when he turned to see his oldest son still sitting away. He knew that look of defeat, one he had many times growing up. Moving to go over, Weiwei stopped him, handing him Ming Yue's hand instead.

"I got this one." She smiled at him, walking over to their son. Sitting next to him, she glanced out at the soccer field below. Weiwei knew she had to wait for him to talk first. He was very similar to his dad when he got upset. Patience with her boys was always the best way to go.

"I couldn't do it." He mumbled, after a few moments. His voice felt raw and chocked, trying to hide his emotions from his mother. Trying to be confident and optimistic like his dad. "I'm not dad, I'm not good at everything."

"We don't want you to be like your dad. We want you to be you. No one else can." Weiwei smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Want to know a secret your father tries to hide?" Cong Cong lifted his head, sniffling back tears. "Your father can not cook. He's terrible. In fact he almost burnt down our first apartment because he burnt butter. That's why he is band from the kitchen."

"He's cooked us food before." Cong Cong remembered how good it was.

"Has he? Or are you just not finding the containers he buys them in?" Weiwei ruffled her son's hair, standing up. He looked up at his mom smiling. "Be you Cong Cong. you don't have to be good at sports or good at tech even. We just want what is best for you."

"Thanks mom." He whispered, hugging her. He grabbed his soccer ball, heading back to the car with her. The loss forgotten.


	31. Level 31

**Level 31: "I haven't slept in ages."**

_Connected to Level 28_

Yu Banshan let out a loud yawn, rubbing his shoulders. Xiao Nai locked the door to the office, he felt his own level of exhaustion.

"I haven't slept in ages." Yu banshan smiled, patting his friend's shoulder. They had just finished a project that had many at the office over night.

"Well it's on to the next project soon, so get some rest well you can." Both men made their way to the parking lot. "Looks like you don't have to drive me home after all." Xiao Nai nodded to the two women next to their cars. Bei Weiwei was standing talking to Tian Sisi. Yu Banshan's eyes grew wide, he quickly went to turn around, but Xiao nai gripped his arm forcing him to continue on the path.

"Wife." Xiao Nai kissed Weiwei on the cheek, a blush emerging on her cheeks.

"Husband." She grabbed his briefcase, handing him the keys. Turning to Tian Sisi, she waved goodbye.

"Call me later okay?" She smiled at Yu Banshan before getting into the passenger seat. Yu Banshan stood there, rubbing the back of his neck. They both watched them drive away before he dared to talk.

"How have you been since..."

"The New Years Party?" Tian Sisi, looked down at her shoes, a smile coming over her. Yu Banshan felt his ears grow red, thinking back to the conversation a few weeks ago with Xiao Nai. "I've been good. I hope you weren't feeling to bad the next morning. You were pretty drunk." Yu Banshan let out a nervous laugh, the remembering throwing up way to many times.

"Not my best shinning moment….So can I walk you to your car?" He tried to brush off the moment were his voice hitched a little. Tian Sisi smiled, she seemed to enjoy how nervous he was.

"Weiwei brought me here. I was just going to call a taxi."

"I can drive you home." He said a little too quickly. "I mean, it's wasteful to take a taxi when I have perfectly good car."

"Okay. Thank you." Yu Banshan held open the passenger seat for her, moving to put his briefcase in the back seat. Once the door was shut, he took in a deep breath knowing this was Weiwei's plan the entire time. After setting up her address into the navigation system, he began the drive. The awkward silence in the car was killing the both of them.

"I'm sorry-"

"This is…"

They both began to speak at the same time. Tian Sisi blushed, looking out the window.

"I mean..I'm sorry, for what I said at the party." Tian Sisi was confused at this. Turning towards him, she noticed how his adams apple bowed, his ears still red.

"Do you even remember what you said?" His knuckles turning slightly white under the grip he had on the steering wheel.

"Honestly, I don't remember when you even showed up." Tian Sisi couldn't hold in the laugh that came out. She understood, his mind was racing trying to figure out what he had done.

"Well, after we came in, you stumbled over, and held my hand. You had pulled Qiu Younghou with you, talking to him mostly. Saying how you must be dreaming because I was there. That I looked the best in blue and you wished I was real. I was flattered actually."

"I was told I was a little bit more...suggestive." He made a mental note to yell at his friends later.

"You were nothing but sweet and drunk." She reached into her bag pulling out a key card. "Use this to get into the garage, the elevator is just on the inside in the right. You don't need it to get out." He took it, pulling into the parking lot. Pulling up, he placed the car in park. Before he could unfasten his seatbelt, she leaned over, pulling on his jacket. Taking him by surprised, her lips collided with his. He kissed her back, but before he could go deeper, she pulled away and dashing out of his car. She smiled, waving goodbye to him, before disappearing into the elevator, her cheeks flushed. Yu Banshan sat there shocked until a car honked behind him startling him out of his day dream. He had a smile on for the rest of the day.


	32. Level 32

**Level 32: "I locked the keys in the car."**

They had been driving for four hours before they decided they needed to stop. It was a trip down the coast, all four of the famous Zhi Yi technology founders, were reconnecting on their way to Shanghai. Once they got back to the car from the rest stop, Xiao Nai looked at Yu Banshan.

"I'll drive this time." Yu Banshan smiled, reaching into his pocket to not pull out a set of keys. He soon had a nervous smile on his face. All four men quickly locked their eyes on the keys sitting on the dashboard.

"Third brother...it looks like I locked the keys in the car." He bowed quickly.

"Way to go!" Qiu Younghou yelled, giving Yu Banshan a push.

"I thought Hao Mei had them!"

"Why would I have them, I wasn't the one driving!" Xiao Nai called Weiwei. She had been the one to download the app to unlock their car remotely.

"I thought you weren't dumb enough to lock yourself out of the car?" She joked, putting him on speaker. It was a few seconds before they heard the clicking. The three cheered, but before anyone could actually open it, it locked once more, earning a loud groan from the men.

"Weiwei." Xiao Nai whispered into the phone. She unlocked the doors one more allowing them to get in. "Thank you." Right after the phone disconnected, she started the car up, scaring everyone inside.

"Sometimes I wondered why did a nice girl like Bei Weiwei ever had the misfortune of marrying you. Then she reminds me, she is just as bad." Yu Banshan buckled in next to Xiao Nai. A wicked grin coming from his friend.


	33. Level 33

**Level 33: "Are you sure that's the decision you want to make?"**

With the alarm telling her to get up, Wiewei reached over turning it off. Stretching awake, she went to move from under the covers, but Xiao Nai pulled her back under.

"Are you sure that's the decision you want to make?" He whispered into her ear, his breath her skin to prickle. Pinning her back into the bed, Xiao Nai entangled their fingers together, his lips claiming hers. Locking her arms above her head, he dipped his hand under her night dress. Before he could go further their bedroom door slammed open, causing him to sit up angrily. Shimmering her night gown down, Xiao Nai made sure to keep his knees up, so nothing showed under the blanket.

Ming Yue quickly ran into the room, jumping up and down on the bed, while Cong Cong leaned against the door frame. The handle still in his hand. Xiao Nai knew the devilish smirk anywhere. The twelve year old was playing a dangerous game.

"What did we say about knocking?" Xiao Nai rarely used his stern dad voice, but Ming Yue quickly stopped jumping and got off the bed. Walking over to the window, he pulled open the blinds, showing the thick layer of white that draped the city below.

"Snow day." Weiwei could just make out the few plow trucks below, but it looked like the city was at a standstill for the time being. Smiling, she reached over pulling Ming Yue's attention to her.

"If you hurry up and get dressed, Mama will make you hot chocolate." She reasoned with the eight year old. Quickly cheering, he ran out of the room in a flash. Xiao Nai got out of bed, ushering his other son to the door.

"Cong Cong, go help your brother." He closed the door behind him with a heavy sigh. Leaning back against the door. His hand combing through his hair. Weiwei crawled out of bed coming to wrap her arms around him. Leaning up on her toes, she kissed him, rubbing her nose against his.

"You were the one who wanted to start having kids early." She teased him. Both of them heard behind the door, the boys running around. Weiwei went to break away and get ready, but Xiao Nai, wrapped her arms around his neck. Lifting her legs up, she wrapped them around his waist.

"Xiao Nai." She whispered to him. "Are you sure that's the decision you want to make?" She teased him once more. With a wicked smile, he flicked the lock on the door. Shut them off from the rest of the world and the chaos happening in the living room.

"Let them destroy the house for another 15 minutes." He moved toward the bed, claiming her lips once more.


	34. Level 34

**Level 34: "You work for me."**

Yu Banshan, Hao Mei, & Qiu Younghou sat on the couch in Xiao Nai's office. From his overall attitude, the knew something had upset him. It was very rare, but an angry Xiao Nai was not to be trifled with. They attention went to the door, the moment Bei Weiwei charged in. She glared at her husband with the same ferocity he had. Even after sixteen years of marriage, this was the first public dispute their friends have ever seen between them. Turning her gaze to them, they all shrank back into their spots.

"Leave." Something in her voice alerted that she wasn't up for negotiations this morning. Standing to leave, Xiao Nai looked only at her.

"Stay." His hands leaving his keyboard. Looking between the two, it wasn't until his gaze fell on them, that they sat back down.

"Leave." Standing up again, they knew they better leave soon, but all three found themselves stuck between a tug of war, and they were the rope.

"You work for me. So I say stay." Turning to them with a wicked smile, she crossed her arms.

"I do payroll. You leave." Without another word spoken, Yu banshan grabs his clipboard running out of the room. Qiu Younghou and Hao Mei follow quickly behind him. The door is shut tightly with a loud thud, causing people to look at them. They give a weird laugh, the blinds going closed, a lock keeping them from entering any further.

"I don't think I've ever seen them fight before." Qiu Younghou went to sit at his desk, his eyes on the office. K.O. walked over, giving a report to Hao Mei.

"Cong Cong wants to go to a larger school for his senior secondary, instead of one of the elite ones. They have been fighting about it since last night." K.O. leaned against the railing. "Weiwei wants whatever Cong Cong wants, while Xiao Nai wants him to have the headstart they didn't have."

"Why does he want to do that?" Hao Mei looked at his partner. "And why is Cong Cong going to you with all his problems? I'm the uncle!"

"Ming Yue came to me. He's never seen his parents this against one another before. But from what I can tell Weiwei is determined to win this time."

"If anyone can defeat third Brother, it would be third-sister-law." Yu Banshan pat Qiu Younghou on the shoulder before heading to his office. Everyone in the office thinking, that they hope it soon ends.


	35. Level 35

**Level 35: "Take your medicine."**

Weiwei poked her head into the living room to see, Xiao nai looking intently below the blanket. She leaned back making a noise. When she came back around, Xiao Nai had his eyes closed, head back on the pillow. Walking over, she placed a hand on his forehead. A fake smile on.

"How is the sick boy?" His fever was still there. Weiwei placed the medicine on the table.

"Don't get too close, or you'll get sick too." He whispered, looking at her, his own smile trying to seem innocent. Placing a hand on his chest, she gave him a nice pat, before quickly reaching down into the blanket and pulling the tablet away.

"No working. Sleep!" She ordered, taking it back into the kitchen with him. Xiao Nai groaned, rolling over to his side, reaching for his phone.

"Xiao Nai! Take your medicine." With one stern voice, he put it back on the table, reaching for the medicine. Once he was done, this time he turned around facing the back of the couch, finally closing his eyes.


	36. Level 36

Level 36: "They're monsters."

Connected to Level's 2,6, 11, & 17

Xiao Nai was sitting behind her, staring at the fire, his hand calmingly running through her hair. Weiwei leaned against his legs, her gaze on the flames. Yu banshan placed another log, in the fireplace, quickly glancing around the abandoned house. A quick shelter for the night before they had to leave again. Yu Banshan gazed at the two, his eyes catching the tattoo markings behind her ear.

"What is the half for?" He finally asked. Weiwei lifted her head. She reached up to touched the slightly raised scars, giving a soft smile. The images of her parents flashing before her eyes.

"Fox spirit. My Father was a shaman, and my mother was a nine tailed fox. He taught me magic, while she passed on her tails." Xiao Nai leaned over, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"How did you escape?" Xiao Nai gave him a warning look, but Weiwei slimpled, threaded her hand through his.

"Your General, the one you knocked out. He was the reason I was able to. He tried to...he attacked me, and I got away. A few moments passed. Both men read into what she was saying. Yu Banshan, reached up his left sleeve and grabbed his pocket knife. Quickly tearing away the sewn on symbol of the government. He took one last look at it before throwing it in the fire. He turned to her smiling. He hand reaching out.

"They're monsters." He indicated to the burning patch.

"Not all of them." Weiwei grabbed his hand, smiling. The enjoyed the moment of peace, knowing that tomorrow they were facing the bad together.


	37. Level 37

**Level 37: "Welcome to fatherhood."**

"Did we miss it?" Yu banshan came running into the waiting room, his eyes falling on Xiao Nai's parents. Another set of elderly people looked at them strangely.

"How many people are coming?" Weiwei's mother asked.

"That should be the last of them." XIao Nai's mother added. Looking around to see at least another 7 people already waiting. Before anyone could say anything else, Xiao Nai came through the delivery room doors. Quickly everyone rushed him, wondering how it went. Weiwei had to go for an emergency C-section, the tensions were high. He held up his hands, taking off his mask, a smile on his face. Weiwei's parents let out a sigh of relief, knowing that their son-in-law wouldn't be smiling if something bad had happened.

"It's a boy." He said, trying hold back his tears. His father reached over, patting him on the shoulder.

"Welcome to fatherhood." Before anyone else could get in, His mother and mother-in-law quickly embraced him, all smiling. The worst they feared, did not come.


	38. Level 38

**Level 38: "Why can't you appreciate my sense of humor?"**

"Knock Knock." Hao Mei asked smiling up at K.O.

"Whose there?" K.O. mumbled, taking another bite of rice.

"Tank." Hao mei, waved his hand in front of K.O. hopping for him to say it. Letting out a sigh, he started to pile up his dishes. "Tank!" Hao Mei yelled.

"Tank who?" He gave in to his boyfriend.

"You're welcome." Hao Mei laughed, while K.O. stood up and walked over to the sink. "Hey why can't you appreciate my sense of humor?"

"When you become funny, I'll laugh." Hao Mei grabbed his dishes quickly following behind him.

"Knock Knock-" He began again, earning another sigh from K.O.


	39. Level 39

**Level 39: "It's your turn to make dinner."**

Yu Banshan glanced one more time at the text message Tian sisi had sent.

_It's your turn to make dinner._

The message seemed to flash at him. Even trying to stir the food, he found his palms growing sweaty with each turn. Out of all the boys from Zhi Yi Four, he was the best cook. But that wasn't saying much by far. The only difference was he knew how to spice up ramen to make it a little bit more original. He quickly went to set the bowls of ramen down. Setting the table to look perfect. He was debating about moving so they weren't sitting on the same side, when a knock sounded throughout his apartment. Taking in a final deep breath, he decided to keep them on one side. Rushing over to the door, he stopped before hand, squaring his shoulders back. The moment he opened it, she lifted up a six pack of Rio drinks. An on going joke between them, he smiled, giving her a hug. The reason he was so nervous was because when she made dinner, she had prepared full course meal, yet he could barely put ramen together.

"I know it isn't much-" He went to venture out, when she walked in to see the simple yet romantic setup with candles and everything.

"I love it." She smiled, handing him a pink Rio. She grabbed a blue one, taking a seat at the table. "Besides, it's okay if you aren't the best cook, it just means that's another fun thing we can do together." Yu Banshan smiled, taking the seat next to her. He looked at her, until she finally turned her eyes to him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Reaching up, she wiped the side of her face, but Yu Banshan simply leaned over, kissing her. He turned back to his food, his smile bright, while red coming creeped up on her cheeks. She pushed his arm, earning a chuckle from him.


	40. Level 40

**Level 40: "The kids, they ambushed me."**

Xiao Nai cornered Weiwei in the elevator. He smiled down at her. It had been too long since they had a chance to go on a proper date night out with no kids or worries. She leaned up kissing him, before turning around blushing. Xiao Nai hugged her close to him, his lips teasing her ear.

"Once the kids are asleep, we can finish our date." He whispered. Turning to look at him, he raised his eyebrows at her, his signature smirk completing the picture. Slapping his arm, he enjoyed watching her face grow red.

"Xiao Nai, behave." Their apartment floor came up, with her quickly escaping. Weiwei gripped the door handle, taking in a deep breath to calm herself. She still had to speak to Hao Mei and Er Xi. She hopped the kids were already in bed.

"Why are you nervous?" Xiao Nai whispered to her again. Weiwei swatted his hand away, turning to glare at him.

"Pervert." She snapped, earning a grin from him. When the walked in, Weiwei and Xiao found Er Xi and Hao Mei tied back to back together in the middle of the living room. Hao Mei had makeup all over his face, while Er Xi's hair was a mess. Weiwei and Xiao Nai walked over, giving them a look.

"The kids, they ambushed me!" Hao Mei defended himself, struggling against the makeshift ropes. They had used old wires from the office that Xiao Nai had to recycle. Weiwei walked over, trying to figure out how to untie them.

"What's your excuse?" She asked Er Xi. With a final sigh of annoyance, Xiao Nai threw off his suit jacket, listening for the two chaotic demons hushed whisper coming from their room.

"Cong Cong is very persuasive." Er Xi, looked down.

"Boys?" Xiao Nai yelled, walking down the hallway that lead to their bedroom. Everyone heard the feet quickly moving against the wood floors, the dad voice scaring both boys to bed. Weiwei shook her head at the two babysitters.

"This is the last time we let you two babysit together."


	41. Level 41

**Level 41: "Sorry isn't going to help when I kick your ass!"**

_**Connected to Level 26**_

Weiwei gave another jab to the punching bag, her vision briefly watching Xiao Nai enter the police's gym. She always came in around the same time, like clockwork, when everyone was just leaving for the day. Xiao Nai walked over, catching the bag after another jab. He stood there, looking at her. Weiwei relaxed her shoulders, dropping her arms.

"You won't hurt me." He shrugged, flashing her a smile. Giving him a fake smile, Weiwei quickly spun on her heel, kicking the bag in the middle. Xiao Nai had to grip tightly to stay on his feet. His smile turning into a weary one. He nodded to the boxing ring off to the side. "You want to go a round? My way of saying sorry." Weiwei began to walk over, pull herself into the barrier.

"Sorry isn't going to help when I kick your ass." She rolled her neck, jumping in one place. Xiao Nai was stronger than her, but she was faster. Climbing into the ring, Xiao Nai stretched his arms. This wasn't their first go in a ring, but it had been a while.

"You ready?" Weiwei nodded. Xiao Nai moved first, moving to lock her arm between his bicep and forearm. Weiwei slipped through, swinging her leg behind his calf's sweeping him off his feet. His grip tightened on her wrist, dragging her down with him. Locking her knee in his one leg, he flips over, pinning her down. Weiwei pauses, looking up at him, his eyes briefly flashing towards her lips.

"Is this about the undercover job in Vegas?" Xiao Nai ventured out, gazing into her eyes. Weiwei pulled her knee up, almost hitting his groin, but his hand quickly caught it. It was enough distraction, for her to gain the upper hand, and flip over him, pushing his face down to the mat. She grabbed his one arm, bending it behind his back, keeping her feet at his knees to keep him from getting up.

"You know not every emotion I have is about you." She whispered to him. Xiao Nai clenched his jaw, before managing to slip loose from her hold. He moved to stand, but she merely pushed on his shoulders, forcing him to his back. She placed her arm over his throat, not pressing hard, but her legs wrapped around his, making him unable to stand. Xiao Nai could see the hurt in her eyes, even though she tried to mask it.

"Detective Bei, it was undercover work. What I said or did was for the job."

"What about on the plane home? Was that a part of the job too Detective Xiao?" She sneered at him. Both them remembering when everyone was asleep, he had pulled her into private jets kitchen area. Kissing her until he lost all sense of reason. The mile high club just a few moments away, before she quickly bailed, once they were almost caught by a coworker going to the bathroom. Xiao Nai lifted his hand, to graze her face, looking at her longingly. Weiwei pushed down on his chest, before getting up. "I win." She mumbled before storming out of the gym. Xiao Nai watched her leave, before sitting up staring at the door slamming shut.

"No...no that was not about the job." He spoke to himself. Nothing with Weiwei and him would ever be just about the job.


	42. Level 42

**Level 43: "I feel like I can't breathe."**

_Warning: Depiction of a Panic Attack_

Xiao Nai entered his office, followed by Weiwei. She shut the door and closed the windows, only to turn around to find him crouched against the wall, his hands over his chest.

"Xiao Nai?" Weiwei didn't hide the worry in her voice, sitting down in front of him.

"I feel like I can't breathe." He managed to get out, his lungs trying to suck enough air in.

"Hey, Hey, I think I know what's happening. Do you want to hold my hands?" He shook his head, his mind racing. "Okay, Okay." She tried to gain his attention, but didn't touch him.

"First thing, can you name Five things you see?"

"What?" He looked at her shocked.

"Just go along with me, Five things you see?"

"I see you."

"Good, that' s one." Weiwei put up a finger. "Four more."

"I see the white couch, my computer on my desk."

"Two more."

"My watch, and my wedding ring." He touched the gold band.

"Four things you can feel." Weiwei smiled, waiting patiently. She felt relieved when she noticed his hypervalenting started to slow.

"I can feel the floor, the wall on my back. The metal of the band, and the softness of my sweater."

"Good, three things you can hear."

"Your voice, the sound of keyboards, and the air conditioner." At this point his breathing was almost at normal, his eyes closed and head braced against the wall.

"Two things you can smell." Blinking his eyes open, Weiwei kept her calm, looking out his hand outstretched. She slid into his grasp, he gave it soft squeeze, finding his mind no longer racing as it was.

"Your perfume I got you for your birthday, and coffee I spilled on the carpet earlier."

"And one thing you can taste."

"Mint Toothpaste." He looked at Weiwei, realizing the panic and the fear he was facing moments ago was no longer racing in his mind or making his heart race. It was still there, but manageable.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"Er Xi gets really excited but it turns into panic during testing season. All of us learned the 5 steps to help organize her thoughts. The list helps when you focus, and using your surrounds help you realize you are safe." Reaching out, Xiao Nai cupped her cheek. She kissed the palm of his hand, smiling.

"My wife never ceases to amaze me." He rubbed the back, looking into her eyes. "Thank you."

_Note: The 5 steps is really helpful for people who have panic/anxiety attacks. It doesn't work for everyone, but I highly recommend at least giving it a try. It's something I use for my own attacks. Though it doesn't get rid of the panic all together, it helps calm me down to the point where I no longer fear that I am in any danger and helps my mind from racing. You can also organize the list to mean whatever you want as well, it's just another method to help with Anxiety or panic. Stay safe and lots of love! _


	43. Level 43

**Level 43: "I feel like I can't breathe."**

_Warning: Depiction of a Panic Attack_

Xiao Nai entered his office, followed by Weiwei. She shut the door and closed the windows, only to turn around to find him crouched against the wall, his hands over his chest.

"Xiao Nai?" Weiwei didn't hide the worry in her voice, sitting down in front of him.

"I feel like I can't breathe." He managed to get out, his lungs trying to suck enough air in.

"Hey, Hey, I think I know what's happening. Do you want to hold my hands?" He shook his head, his mind racing. "Okay, Okay." She tried to gain his attention, but didn't touch him.

"First thing, can you name Five things you see?"

"What?" He looked at her shocked.

"Just go along with me, Five things you see?"

"I see you."

"Good, that' s one." Weiwei put up a finger. "Four more."

"I see the white couch, my computer on my desk."

"Two more."

"My watch, and my wedding ring." He touched the gold band.

"Four things you can feel." Weiwei smiled, waiting patiently. She felt relieved when she noticed his hypervalenting started to slow.

"I can feel the floor, the wall on my back. The metal of the band, and the softness of my sweater."

"Good, three things you can hear."

"Your voice, the sound of keyboards, and the air conditioner." At this point his breathing was almost at normal, his eyes closed and head braced against the wall.

"Two things you can smell." Blinking his eyes open, Weiwei kept her calm, looking out his hand outstretched. She slid into his grasp, he gave it soft squeeze, finding his mind no longer racing as it was.

"Your perfume I got you for your birthday, and coffee I spilled on the carpet earlier."

"And one thing you can taste."

"Mint Toothpaste." He looked at Weiwei, realizing the panic and the fear he was facing moments ago was no longer racing in his mind or making his heart race. It was still there, but manageable.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"Er Xi gets really excited but it turns into panic during testing season. All of us learned the 5 steps to help organize her thoughts. The list helps when you focus, and using your surrounds help you realize you are safe." Reaching out, Xiao Nai cupped her cheek. She kissed the palm of his hand, smiling.

"My wife never ceases to amaze me." He rubbed the back, looking into her eyes. "Thank you."

_Note: The 5 steps is really helpful for people who have panic/anxiety attacks. It doesn't work for everyone, but I highly recommend at least giving it a try. It's something I use for my own attacks. Though it doesn't get rid of the panic all together, it helps calm me down to the point where I no longer fear that I am in any danger and helps my mind from racing. You can also organize the list to mean whatever you want as well, it's just another method to help with Anxiety or panic. Stay safe and lots of love! _


	44. Level 44

**Level 44: "You need to see a doctor."**

Yu Banshan heard his front door slam but didn't even budge. He had no idea what time it was, or even what day. He felt a hand come over his forehead, the cool skin made him smile at the contact. He whined a little when it was gone. A few moments later something cool was draped over him again. A smile pulling at lips.

"That feels nice.

"You need to see a doctor." Tian Sisi's voice reached him.

"Well, I can't go anywhere currently."

"What if it's the plague?" Yu Banshan cracked open his eyes, giving her a look.

"I got caught in the rain last night coming home. I'll be fine." Tian Sisi placed her backpack down and pulled out her laptop. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm not leaving until either you get better or I have to take you to the doctors." She smiled, squeezing his hand. "If you're not better by tomorrow, we go. Deal?" Yu Banshan rolled over to his side, giving her hand a soft squeeze back.

"Deal." She leaned down kissing his hand, before returning her attention back to her screen.


	45. Level 45

**Level 45: "You're getting a vasectomy. That's final."**

Weiwei looked at three negative tests on the bathroom counter with a sigh of relief. She was late, but she was happy it wasn't for the reason she thought it was. Xiao Nai came in, his gaze landing on the evidence.

"You're getting a vasectomy. That's final." She pointed at him, before disposing of the products.

"Weiwei-"

"We already have two, do you want more of them to take up time away from you?" Xiao Nai thought for a second, before wrapping her in his arms.

"I will make an appointment first thing on monday." He promised. He moved to kiss her, but she ducked, heading out of the bathroom. "Hey!"

"I have to feed the offspring." She smiled, leaving him shaking his head.


	46. Level 46

**Level 46: "It was a joke, baby. I swear."**

K.O. peered down at Hao Mei's back. He was turned over in bed, a pillowed hugged to his chest. With a sigh, K.O. leaned on his elbow, turning his full attention to his boyfriend.

"It was a joke, baby. I swear."

"I'm not a baby." Hao Mei snapped, not turning around.

"Fine. You're not. I won't joke about how adorably cute you look when your mad." Turning to look at him, K.O. smiled giving him a quick kiss. "Even though sometimes when you get mad like this, it reminds me of Frodo from Lord of the-" He felt the pillow smack against him. Laughing he continued to laugh letting Hao Mei take out his frustrations with every smack of the pillow. Eventually Hao Mei began to laugh, giving him one final wack.

"At least Frodo is better then a muppet." Pulling on his arm, K.O. silenced any more arguments to be had.


	47. Level 47

**Level 47: "Dogs don't wear clothes!"**

Xiao Nai knew he was walking into something when he entered the break room. The thought crossed his mind, about the coffee pot in his office, but he was too lazy to make a new batch. Hao Mei and Qiu Younghou were yelling at each other, both red in the face, while Yu Banshan was merely sitting back eating a snack.

"What's going on?" Xiao Nai dared to ask.

"Please settle this...do dog's wear clothes?" Hao Mei asked. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Xiao Nai walked over to the coffee pot pouring himself a cup.

"Do dogs wear clothes?" Qiu Younghou asked him, his tone higher then what one should be towards a boss.

"Yeah, Xiao Nai. Answer the question." Yu Banshan teased his friend.

"We are not having this conversation again." He remarked, stealing his friend's bag of pretzels and leaving the room.


	48. Level 48

**Level 48: "I didn't think you could get any less romantic…"**

Hao Mei stared at their usual friday night dinner laid out on the table. It wouldn't have bothered him at all except it was their anniversary. The bowl of rice under him, his chopsticks moving the pieces one by one to his mouth.

"I didn't think you could get any less romantic…" He mumbled. K.O. blinked twice before reaching out and taking his bowl away. He began to clean up the meal, even before Hao Mei even got another bite in.

"Hey!"

"Complain, you get no food." He stated, going into the kitchen area.

"I was just-"

"Look in the fridge." K.O. ordered. Hao Mei grumbled, opening to see a strawberry cake with the letter 5 on it, next to a can of whip cream. Slowly shutting the door, he turned his full attention to his boyfriend. "Celebrations are always best to start at desert time." He reasoned. Walking over, K.O. handed him his bowl back, but pulled it towards him just enough to kiss him once. Hao Mei smiled, kissing him again.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh you will be." He teased, walking back to his seat. A blush appearing on Hao Mei's cheeks.


	49. Level 49

**Level 49: "Safety first. What are you? FIVE?"**

Qiu Younghou put on both safety belts for the bumper car, smiling at Hao Mei who barely had his lap one down.

"Safety First." He declared to his friend. Hao Mei snorted, his eyes seemingly mocking him.

"Safety first? What are you? FIVE?" He joked, only to have Yu Banshan and Xiao Nai ram into the back of them, causing him to fall forward hard onto the safety bar in front. Qiu Younghou held him back by shirt so he didn't fall completely out. Hao Mei twisted to glare at the two smiling mischievously in their bumper car. Yu Banshan even going as far as to give him wave. Turning back into his seat he buckles up both, securing himself safely to the ride. "Yeah alright." He grumbled, hoping to get his revenge by the time the ride was over.


	50. Level 50

**Level 50: "This is the girl talk, so leave."**

_I changed it to This is girl talk time, so shoo. - Sounded more like Weiwei to me_

Xiao Nai walked into his house after a long day at work. The kids were over at his parents, and he wasn't supposed to come back until tomorrow, but he thought it would be a good time to surprise his wife. When he walked into the living room, he found Weiwei surrounded by her roommates from college. They all paused, turning to giggle at his entrance. Weiwei was blushing, leading to him question what they had been discussing. Making his way over, he kissed Weiwei on the head, earning a smile from her.

"Sorry to surprise you."

"This is girl talk time, so shoo." He raised an eyebrow, her smile matching his.

"You're kicking me out of my own living room?"

"Would you prefer me to kick you out of our bed later?" Chuckling he nodded. Leaning down, he whispered to her.

"Don't be too long." Earning more pink on her cheeks and a small giggle from the other girls in the room. Weiwei hit them with a pillow to keep them from their teasing. "Have a good night ladies." He waved to them, before disappearing into their bedroom.


	51. Level 51

**Level 51: "Where am I going? Crazy. Wanna come?"**

Yu Banshan was hitting his head against the elevator wall when Xiao Nai walked in. He looked at him quizzically, only to see his friends eyes dart to the coffee in his hands. Nodding, Yu Banshan quickly begins to down it, the sleep deprivation was something he knew all too well.

"You good?"

"Good? Where am I going? Crazy. Wanna come?" Yu Banshan asked his boss, the dark circles under his eyes.

"I told you take time off work. It was for sleep and to take care of the new baby." Yu Banshan leaned against the wall, shaking his head.

"I don't know how Tian Sisi is doing it?" Xiao Nai remembered Weiwei after their first, still doing work and handling the lack of sleep just fine, while he kept forgetting how to write or speak except in code.

"Women are amazing." He mumbled. Yu Banshan raised his coffee cup to cheer it, before stumbling out of the elevator and over to his office. Xiao Nai knew his friend wasn't going to get much if any work done today.


	52. Level 52

**Level 52: "There's a herd of them!"**

Weiwei jumped up and down clapping her hands excitedly. She began to pull XIao Nai over to the fence, her eyes as wide as her smile. Xiao Nai smiled at how excited she was and just over a simple thing. He knew taking her to Scottish Highlands for a surprise vacation was a good idea.

"There's a herd of them!" He chuckled, wrapping his arms around his wife's shoulders. His chin resting on her head.

"I didn't know you liked sheep this much." Weiwei squeezed his arm, enjoying watching the sheep run around happily enjoying the day.

Xiao Nai was just as happy to please his wife in anyway he can, even in the simple things as watching a herd of sheep.


	53. Level 53

**Level 53: "Do you think I'm scared of a woman?"**

Weiwei sat across from the most notorious mob boss in Beijing. He was currently cutting into his steak, while she was slowly eating her own. His lackeys where close by, while she knew if she made the wrong move, she would be the one to wind up dead.

"Which date is this? Do you know the number?" Xiao Nai asked, taking a sip of his wine.

"I believe this is our fourth or fifth."

"Sixth, actually. You always forget the first one."

"That wasn't a date. That was kidnapping." She reasoned, remembering when he had pulled her out of the convenience store. It was earlier then she had planned to meet him, but it worked out better in the end.

"Semantics. I'm curious on which ones of these were you planning on killing me? Bei Weiwei." He spoke her real name instead of her fake one she had given him. She blinked up towards him, her own wine glass pausing at her lips. Weiwei glanced down at her drink, earning a smile from him.

"It's not poisoned. Do you think I'm scared of a woman?" Weiwei still put it down, leaning back in her chair, the naive girl act slipping from her.

"Terrified. Or else why make a girl wait for five dates before making a move."

"Six. Maybe I just like foreplay." Weiwei cocked an eyebrow before continuing to eat her dinner.

"You honestly were surprised when I met you at the convenience store."

"The original plan was to run into when you took your latest girlfriend shopping a few days later. You normally turn them out after giving them a Chanel bag."

"Gucci."

"Chanel. I've done my research...Xiao Nai." His legal name rolling off her tongue instead of his usual black alley name. "So are you going to kill me before desert or after?" She said taking another bite.

"I was thinking neither. You see, I already know who hired you and I already know how much he's paying you."

"Oh do you?"

"And I'll double it with an extra bonus." Xiao Nai braced himself on his elbows, a look passing over him.

"What's the extra bonus? A Hermes bag?" Reaching across the table, he took her wine glass taking a sip from it, before putting it back down her side.

"Me."


	54. Level 54

**Level 54: "They're not your kids, back the f*ck off."**

Xiao Nai pulled up to the pick up area. He spotted his oldest son Cong Cong walking towards him. With worry, Xiao Nai stepped out, taking his bag from him.

"Where's your brother?" They were only a few years apart, and both went to the same school.

"There's this teacher who has it out for him." He nodded towards the top of the walk way. Ming Yue had his head down, while an adult was yelling at him. He even reached out poking his son's head. "It's not like hes' the only kid not doing a sport." Xiao Nai put Cong Cong's bag in the front.

"Wait here." Cong Cong looked at his father and knew that look well. It was his serious business face, right before he took down one of his enemies either in a game or at work. A few mothers starred at him, walking up, the aura of power surround him. When the teacher went to poke his son again, Xiao Nai smacked his hand away. He pulled Ming Yue back, stepping in front.

"What are you doing?" Xiao Nai's voice was low, it even startled the teacher. But the teacher was older then him, maybe in his 50's. He was old enough to have taught him.

"Telling your son he needs to join a sport or team. Unless he wants to end up like a failure. Something you should be telling him." He reasoned, but all reasoning went out the door.

"He's not your kid, so back the fuck off." Xiao Nai didn't mince words, taking one step forward, which made the teacher blink in confusion. Parents never stood up to teachers, no matter what they did. Not at this private academy.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want to lose your job? You don't talk to my son or any kid like that. Get your own." With that, Xiao Nai escorted his son back to the car, leaving the man speechless. Pulling out his phone Xiao Nai never even turned around. "Yu Banshan, get me the list teachers at my son's school. Physical Education from the looks of his attire." With no other word, he opened up the car door to let Ming Yue in the back. Sliding into the front seat, Xiao Nai turned around to look at both his sons.

"No one should ever talk to you like that for no reason, whether it be someone older or younger. You're worth isn't on your athletic skills, it's what you achieve with what you have."

"Thanks dad." Ming Yue smiled. When Xiao Nai started to car, Cong Cong looked at his brother.

"Five yen, dad has him fired by the end of the week." Xiao Nai drove off of school grounds. His sons catching the evil glint in his eyes.

"He won't last before sun down." His father replied.


	55. Level 55

**Level 55: "You're a nerd."**

Weiwei watched over Xiao Nai's shoulder, his laptop in front of him, code spilling out on screen. Her textbook lying on her chest. She should be studying for her last final of her senior year, but she was distracted by the man, webbing code quicker then most hackers.

"You know for someone who is as popular and good looking as you are. You're just another nerd." The thought came to her and without any hesitation it spilled out. She watched Xiao Nai's finger stop, the code on screen ready for the next line.

"What did you say?" His tone wasn't mad, almost teasing.

"You're a nerd." She joked. With that line, Xiao Nai shut his laptop, turning his attention to her. The devilish smirk reaching all the way to his eyes. He quickly scooped her up, textbook falling on the ground, before carrying her off to his bed.

"What are you doing?" She laughed, kicking her feet.

"I'm a nerd, so I think I need to study some more." He replied back, turning off the light. Darkness sweeping over, except for the slim moonlight from his window.

"What are you studying?" She felt the heat pool to her cheeks and throughout her body.

"You."


	56. Level 56

**Level 56: "I'm late."**

Tian Sisi held up her one hand, quickly moving her fingers back and forth, trying to figure out the correct days in her head. She stood in the doorway to Yu Banshan's on suite bathroom, when something on her way out triggered the quick count.

"What day is it?" She puzzled out.

"Friday." He said without looking up.

"Day of the month?" Sisi sighed, rolling her eyes.

"8th of July, why?" Yu Banshan continued to click away the keys on his laptop, with only a little less than half his attention on the conversation she wanted to have. Sisi's eyes went slightly wide, the math coming out correctly in her mind.

"I'm late."

"We'll get you a new one tomorrow." Tian Sisi, walked over, shutting his laptop earning his full attention.

"Banshan...I...Am...Late." She said slowly, making sure it registered in his mind completely. She watched his eyes grow wide with each passing second. He sat up, meeting her gaze.

"What?" He stuttered out.

"By at least a month."

"A month?!" He jumped up off the bed, quickly trying to find his shoes, forgetting that he wasn't even wearing pants.

"What are you doing?" Tian Sisi found his fluster of confusion amusing, sliding to sit on the bed.

"Going to get a test, call a doctor, we have to be sure...Maybe stop at a ring shop, oh god my parents! Your parents!" His hands were against his head, tryin to keep it from exploding. Tian Sisi grabbed his hands pulling him to stand in front of her. She smiled up at him, his panic still over him.

"Honey, we are already getting married next month, theres no need to go to a ring shop. My ring is at the cleaners before the big day remember?"

"Oh right…" He took in a deep breath.

"My parent's will be thrilled, once we tell them after the wedding. Till then, let's go to the convenience store to buy some tests. Then if it comes back positive, we'll make an appointment, I could have skipped a month for many different reasons." Yu banshan nodded his head. Pulling on his shirt, Tian Sisi kissed him, the panic slowly subsiding.

"You're late." He smiled, bracing his forehead against hers.

"I'm late." Sisi's happiness matching his.


	57. Level 57

**Level 57: "Just get home as soon as possible, okay?!"**

Xiao Nai walked out from the tunnel of the airplane. His phone slowly turning on. Yu banshan beside him still tired from the long plane ride back from the US.

"You know international conventions suck." He yawned, dragging his carrying on behind him. Xiao Nai ignored him calling Bei Weiwei the moment his phone agreed to respond.

"Hello?" Her voice was slightly groggy.

"Sorry, Did I wake you?"

"Yes, but I needed to get up. The boys have school today." Even with a raspy voice Xiao Nai found himself yearning to see her.

"I'll be home in a few hours we just landed."

"Just get home as soon as possible, okay?"

"Promise. Missed you."

"Missed you more." Xiao Nai smiled into his phone, happy to see his wife soon.


	58. Level 58

**Level 58: "You smell like a wet dog."**

Xiao Nai followed his two sons back to their grandparents house in Wuhan. Their grandfather was just behind them, his breathing heavy.

"You okay Grandpa?" Cong Cong asked, while he just nodded his head.

"Strong as an ox. I'm just gonna-" He pointed to the kitchen where his wife and daughter were making some snacks. Weiwei walked over handing her son's two bottles of water. Xiao Nai grabbed the last one.

"Thank you."

"Did he make you three run far again?"

"Not like he normally does." Weiwei sniffed at him shaking her head.

"You smell like a wet dog." She joked earning a smile from her husband. Xiao Nai checked to see if her parents were looking before stealing a quick kiss.

"Can you two not flirt in front of us." Ming Yue asked both boys staring at their parents.

"It's embarrassing." Cong Cong added grabbing an apple from the table.


	59. Level 59

**Level 59: "I could punch you right now."**

Yu Banshan looked at Hao Mei and Qiu Younghou both smiling. The fact that they weren't as tired as he was just irritated him to no end.

"I could punch you right now." Yu Banshan hadn't realized he even spoke out loud until they both turned to him confused.

"What did we do now?" Hao Mei yelled at him. Yu Banshan felt his cheeks grow red before he walked over and grabbed a coffee from the table.

"You have sleep!" He yelled back leaving them slightly baffled.


	60. Level 60

**Level 60: "Are you going to talk to me?"**

Tian Sisi slammed the car door behind her, crossing her arms in her seat. Yu Banshan joined her in the drivers side gripping the steering wheel tighter, his knuckles white from the tension. They sat in silence for a few moments no one saying a thing. Yu Banshan glanced out window his eyes falling on the same man that caused them to be like this.

Her Ex was smiling smugly. With a glance at his girlfriend, he took off down the road.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Tian Sisi had waited long enough but too long for her.

"What is there to talk about?" Yu Banshan tried to seem nonchalant.

"You honestly don't believe I would think what he said do you?"

"Well I look like a downgrade to me. He's rich, smart, won't ever have to make you worry about money."

"He's arrogant, self-centered, a serial cheater."

"He looks athletic-"

"And what? I'm too stuck up for you?" Yu Banshan pulled over on the side of the road, turning to give her his full attention. "Is that what I am? Just some stuck up diva?"

"No. of course not. You're smart and funny. Pretty and everything I never thought I would find."

"So why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not..I'm just...it's hard when I look at your ex and then look at me?"

"So you don't think I compare myself to your ex?"

"I don't have an ex." Yu Banshan realized after he spoke how much it made him feel like a loser. Tian Sisi was the first one he seriously dated.

"The girl we met at your high school reunion. The one you had a crush on? You told me about her before saying that you were over her yet she clearly was into you. She's taller then me, gorgeous and doesn't have the debt I do."

"Tian Sisi-"

"No. I need to say this. I'm not going to leave you for some rich guy that comes my way. I'm not the type to look at a pretty picture and decided that what's what I want. To me you're the pretty picture but with the substance I need. I need you Yu Banshan. Like I never needed someone in my life." Tian Sisi was crying by this point. Yu Banshan, wiped away her tears his hands cupping her face.

"I think I need you, a lot more then you need me." He whispered before kissing her.


	61. Level 61

**Level 61: "Welcome back. Now fucking help me."**

Yu Banshan walked to his apartment. He could hear the baby crying behind the door. Their newborn had Colic and cried till about 1 in the morning most nights. Squaring his shoulders back like he was going to battle a Big Boss, he walked in with a smile on his face.

"Sweetie?" He called out, seeing the dark circles under his wife's eyes, the relief of him walking in the door.

"Welcome back." She gave him a quick peck on the lips, handing him the baby. "Now fucking help me." Yu Banshan cooed at the crying child. No matter what they did, the baby wouldn't stop crying. Not until 1 AM rolled around.

"Be my pleasure." He bounced the baby, while she took his briefcase from him. "Go take a shower, she'll be okay with me." Nodding Tian Sisi kissed him again trying not to cry at not being able to sooth her own child.

"Thank you." Yu Banshan smiled before turning his attention back to his little girl.


	62. Level 62

**Level 62: "If you can't sleep…we could have sex?"**

Xiao Nai rolled over again. His mind kept drifting to everything he still needed to do at the office. Weiwei made it a point that he needed time away from the screens in order to not drown in it. Turning over one more time seemed to be the last straw for Weiwei. She sat up turning on her side lamp.

"Xiao Nai." She said sternly earning a sigh from her husband.

"I can't sleep."

"Thinking about work all the time is going to give you an early heart attack."

"I know...I just...can't seem to shut it off." Xiao Nai placed his arm over his eyes. Sleep evading him at every turn. Weiwei turned off the light, before leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"If you can't sleep...we could have sex?" She tossed out to him. Peeking out he gave her the 'really?' look. "Or I'm having no trouble sleeping so I can-" She giggled when he moved faster then he had in a while lips connecting to hers.


	63. Level 63

**Level 63: "Flea markets don't carry fleas, you know?"**

Qiu Younghou sat down next to Hao Mei in the backseat. He had the newly bought antique vases in his lap excited to give them to his mom as a present. Hao Mei grimaced sliding a little away from him.

"What?"

"I can't believe you bought something there."

"Why? My mom is going to love this." He held up one of them, admiring the painted on pictures.

"But it's a _Flea Market_." Hao Mei crossed his arms shaking his head.

"Flea Markets don't carry fleas, you know?" Qiu Younghou shook his head. "Uncultured swine."

"Yah!" Hao Mei yelled, both about to fight before Yu Banshan turned around from the passenger seat, putting his arm in between.

"Enough. None of that on the way home. It's already been a long day."


	64. Level 64

**Level 64:"Here, take my blanket." **

It was movie night at the office. Everyone was invited to come and watch on a giant projector the movie of the week. Because Halloween is right around the corner, IT & IT Chapter 2 was the double hitter for the night. Everyone was gathered around in Bean Bag chairs and couches pulled from the higher up offices. Xiao Nai and Bei Weiwei shared a bean bag, further in the back away from eyes. It was the most public they ever get in front of the employees at Zhi Yi technology. This time Yu Banshan found himself sitting on a love seat between Tian Sisi and Qiu Younghou who was leaning over the one side, sharing popcorn with Hao Mei and K.O.. Hao Mei sat on the floor, his back up against the couch, while K.O. sat on a swivel chair next to Qiu Younghou. Tian Sisi had Er Xi beside her on a chair both watching the movie intently. A few other employees gathered up front watching from blankets and pillows.

Yu Banshan found himself more interested in the girl next to him than the clown on the screen. He found himself noticing her shiver his gaze quickly looking up to see the vent for the air conditioner just above them. With a gulp he tapped her shoulder lightly holding out the blanket on his lap.

"Here, take my blanket." He whispered. It wasn't a small blanket, but it wasn't one they could share with half a foot in between them. She took it draping the fabric over her legs. Holding the one end out she looked at him.

"Would you like to share it?" Yu Banshan slid closer to her their thighs just touching while the blanket draped over them. Both were trying to ignore the looks from their friends, their focus back on the movie. But Yu Banshan couldn't help but smile when she turned her face into his chest to hide from the jump scares in the film.


	65. Level 65

**Level 65: "I don't want you to stop."**

Tian Sisi reached her hand behind Yu banshan's head pulling him closer to her. His lips tasted like the chocolate he had been eating just a few minutes before. The TV balring some drama where the two leads are fighting. Nothing matter to her in this moment, only him. Yu Banshan relaxed on his elbows, making sure not to crush her, his mind running away, while he felt this time was different from all the other times. Normally she stops it by now, but she wasn't. Pulling away slightly, she had an iron grip on the back of his neck.

"I don't want you to stop." She whispered, her eyes connecting wit his.

"What?"

"Please don't stop." Yu Banshan brushed a smear of chocolate off the corner of her lip, before smiling at her.

"Si-"

"Banshan, please." With that, he didn't stop.


	66. Level 66

**Level 66: "How could I ever forget about you?"**

Weiwei held the phone in her hand, waiting for the doctor to get back to her. Both her sons where at school, while Xiao Nai had his arms wrapped around her. He took the day off knowing today would either be a relief or the worst day of their lives. Weiwei had gone the previously to the doctors after she had found a lump in her breast. Xiao Nai lifted her hand kissing her knuckles. They had began to turn different colors from how hard she was gripping the device.

"Would you find someone else?" Weiwei met his gaze, tears in her eyes.

"Would you want me to?" She didn't know. The thought of him being with someone else always made her jealous, but in this scenario, he wasn't choosing someone else over her, he would be trying to move on from her.

"I would like you to be happy, if that means with someone else then that what ever makes you happy." Xiao Nai stayed silent for a few moments, brushing her hair back from her face. He looked at his wife longingly. Knowing he wouldn't be able to. There was really no one before Weiwei and he had the feeling there would be no one after Weiwei.

"I don't believe I would ever be with someone other then you."

"Why not?"

"How could I ever forget you? No one would ever compare and even come close to the love I have for you." Weiwei kissed him before bracing her head against his shoulder. Xiao Nai knew there was no one, no one but Bei Weiwei.


	67. Level 67

**Level 67: "You're bleeding all over my carpet."**

Tian Sisi dabbed at Yu Banshans busted up lip. He winced away which only lead her to grip his chin to keep him from moving. Weiwei held Xiao Nai's injured hand tighter then should be, but she was upset with him.

"Fighting is never the answer." Weiwei shook her head at her normally peaceful husband. "You should have just fought in the game. At least you two wouldn't be like this."

"He started it!" Yu Banshan pointed at his boss.

"Well if someone wasn't an idiot none of this would have happened!" He yelled back. Weiwei pulled on his hand causing him to glare at his wife for a second before shaking his head to the floor.

"Hey! You're bleeding all over my carpet!" Tian Sisi stood up throwing the cloth she had been using to treat Yu banshan at him. All three of them paused looking down at her unprotected hard wood flooring.

"Honey, You don't have a carpet." Tian Sisi sat back down and took the rag from Yu Banshan's hand.

"Well...That doesn't matter. You're fighting over supid things when you two are best friends. You also broke my lamp." Her eyes glancing at the shards of glass that she had to clean up later.

"That was an accident." Xiao Nai spoke in a more calm voice.

"Sisi is right. You two need to figure it out, without using violence. Would you want our sons to react this way?" Weiwei finished securing the bandaged before throwing his and back on his lap. She got up to clean the pieces of glass from the broken lamp. Both men looked at each other silently agreeing to one another that they had both been stupid.


	68. Level 68

**Level 68: "Run for it!"**

Xiao Nai pulled Yu Banshan into the alleyway once they had ducked around a corner. Lying flat against the wall, both boys held in the breath while a mob of girls, with a couple of men thrown in, ran passed them. Pens and notebooks in their hands. Once they had pasted, both let themselves begin to take in air. Their sighs of exhaustion from running for three blocks finally allowing them to breath.

"This isn't normal. Since when do game developers become mega stars?" Yu Banshan shook his head. Hao Mei quickly ducked into the alleyway, running past him.

"Run for it!" He yelled back. The sound of feet hitting the pavement made sure they all took off after him.


	69. Level 69

**Level 69: "We need to talk."**

Xiao Nai walked into his bedroom, looking around for his wife. She had been giving him the silent treatment for a little over three days.

"We need to talk." He said when he walked into the bathroom to find her combing through her wet hair. The towel draped lightly around her. Xiao Nai tried to keep his appearance of being upset up, but the only thing he really wanted to do was yank the towel away. It had been three days since she even looked at him.

"About what?" Weiwei continued to comb her hair, not glancing at him. Just starring at herself in the mirror.

"Weiwei why aren't you talking to me?"

"I'm talking to you now. This is talking."

"Weiwei."

"Maybe you should talk to the woman who keeps messaging me." She slid her phone over to him, text messages about how this woman and him were in love. Photos of a hotel room messed up, there was even pictures of him at a coffee shop.

"Weiwei I have no idea-"

"I know. I already checked into it. That wasn't even the hotel you were staying at. The coffee shop was the same where you buy my favorite brand and I know you wouldn't cheat on me. At least you wouldn't let me find out this way."

"Then why-"

"Because it still hurts okay." She slammed her hairbrush down. "I've been trying to deal with it myself but the police say they won't do anything...so I hacked her IP address and sent it to K.O. to deal with the hack. She won't be able to use her phone for over a month. Knowing all this, it still hurts and I needed time to cool down." Xiao Nai walked up behind her hugging her.

"Weiwei. Why didn't you tell me you were going through this?"

"Because you were busy with the new launch and a stalker on top of everything would have driven you insane." He kissed her shoulder, hugging her tighter to him.

"But no one hurts my wife."

"Next time learn to keep your phone from getting hacked."

"There won't be a next time."


	70. Level 70

**Level 70: "Not everyone is out to get you. Stop thinking that. It's annoying."**

Cong Cong slammed his computer shut shaking his head. Someone had posted a stupid fourm post about him. Ming Yue opened up the closed laptop to read the post. Neither his name nor anything related to his brother was present. He looked at it puzzled before turning to look at his brother.

"Why are you mad at?"

"Kids in school, they just are so annoying."

"You know, not everyone is out to get you. Stop thinking that. It's annoying." Ming Yue closed the laptop again leaving his brother to mop over something that wasn't even about him.


	71. Level 71

**Level 71: "I want a pet."**

"I want a pet." Weiwei says, looking at her husband.

"But we already have two." He replies back, the noise of the two boys running upstairs make it apparent.

"Just a cat, easy to take care, independent." Weiwei sits up, smiling.

"I'll think about it. But the two we have take a lot of attention."

"Their children not pets."

"Can't you wait till they leave?"

"No, because then you will want a dog, and I want a cat." Weiwei hugs his arm, smiling up at him. "You know like the tigers we had in the game."

"I'll think about it."

"That's a yes." Weiwei smiles, pulling out her phone to look up pet adoption sites.


	72. Level 72

**Level 72: "Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now."**

_Connected to Level 53_

Bei Weiwei heard her door open to her room. She had moved into Xiao Nai's penthouse in the middle of the city a few weeks ago once she decided to turn against the person who paid her. Weiwei gripped the gun under the pillow next to her. Her finger ready to go on the trigger, just waiting patiently until the footsteps stopped. When the nightstand turned on she sat up and point the gun directly into Xiao Nai's forehead. He didn't flinch, only sat on the bed next to her. His body sinking into the mattress. Even though she had agreed to move into his penthouse for protection, being _with him_ wasn't apart of the deal. Xiao Nai tipped the point of the gun away from his forehead. She uncocked the trigger putting the safety back on.

"What are you doing?" She looked out at the window the sun just coming up over the horizon. Xiao Nai reached over tilting her to look at him. Weiwei was shocked at his touch and the way his eyes seemed more hollow then usual.

"Can you just smile, I really need to see you smile right now."

"You know it's not nice to ask a woman to smile?" Weiwei felt insulted, even though she knew he didn't mean it in that way .

"I know. I just need to see something bright before my day begins. Your smile always made me happy. Even the fake ones." For the first time she noticed the small droplets of blood splattered against his button up. Some even seemed dried on his collar bone. Spots he had missed cleaning.

"We only went on Five dates, I highly doubt that I smiled enough to brighten your mood."

"Six. You always forget the first one."

"Xiao Nai-"

"When you would eat chocolate ice cream, you smiled when the rainbow sprinkles were tossed on. Your smile was genuine when you won the claw machine toy bear. It was fake the first time you met me and any time you would be putting on a smile to lure me in, but it was real on the first night when you gazed up at the stars. It was real when you thanked me for protecting you." Weiwei held the duvet cover tighter in her hands. She always thought she was better at masking but to Xiao Nai, the master of deceiving, she failed.

"I didn't know you were so observant." Weiwei felt the corner of lips pull up. It wasn't a real smile more of an awkward one from her, but Xiao Nai's eyes still got a little brighter. They weren't as hollow as they had been. Leaning forward his forehead lightly touched hers. Weiwei felt her breath hitch at the contact.

"Thank you." He whispered before standing up and leaving her stunned on the bed. Her eyes glancing to the toy bear sitting on a chair in the corner, the morning sun hitting it to make the necklace he had won her glisten.


	73. Level 73

**Level 73: "I'm not wearing a dress."**

Weiwei walked out of their bathroom still in her robe. Her hair was half done and makeup not even fully finished. It was another investor party that she really didn't want to go to. They always asked her boring questions and the men never even thought she had the brains to know what her husband did. Xiao Nai sat on the chair in the room going over the notes of who was attending on his phone. He glanced up giving her an apologetic but we need to go soon urging.

"I'm not wearing a dress, they always leer at me." With that statement, Xiao Nai walked over to his wife throwing his phone down on the chair.

"I don't want you too. Wear the pantsuit you just got. You look great in it."

"You mean my jumpsuit?"

"Yes. The one with the tie in the front. It will make it much easier to take off when we get home." Weiwei let out a loud sigh at her smiling mischievous husband. She gave a soft pat to his face before returning to the bathroom to finish her hair and make up.


	74. Level 74

**Level 74: "I'm not wearing a tie."**

Weiwei stood by their closet sliding her earnings into place. Xiao Nai laid on the bed staring up at the ceiling still in his underwear. No suit in sight.

"We're going to be late, get dressed." Weiwei motioned to the hanging clothes.

"Why do we have to get dressed up for a school pagenet? My parents never got dressed up for mine."

"Because it's a fancy school we sent them too." Xiao Nai stood up walking over to his fully dressed wife. He enjoyed the red that came over her cheeks, the natural blush that he only ever seemed to be able to trigger.

"Fine." He kissed her cheek before going over to his suit. Weiwei placed a hand over her heart wondering if she was ever going to get used to seeing him in barely nothing.


	75. Level 75

**Level 75: "Quit beating me up!"**

Ming Yue threw the mouse away glaring at his brother over on his father's office couch. Xiao Nai looked up from the game analytics he was receiving to see what was happening. They were testing out the new PK function coming to their game. Ming Yue hadn't been playing the game as long as his brother but he had been playing it more diligently.

"We said no cheat codes!" Ming Yue pointed at the older brother.

"I didn't use cheat codes. It's not my fault your avatar doesn't have the same skill functions. Maybe the error is the fault of the person and not the game."

"Cong Cong!" Xiao Nai scolded the older brother. Ming Yue stood up walking over to the door.

"Quite beating me up! When I get back I want a fair fight."


	76. Level 76

**Level 76: "Please put your penis away."**

Weiwei had been very worried about Sisi. Her office had called saying she didn't come into work and that was very unlike her not to call them first. Weiwei used the emergency passcode to Sisi's apartment. Xiao Nai and herself making a beeline for her bedroom. They were too much in a panic they didn't hear the noises coming from behind the door.

"Sisi!" Weiwei called opening the door. Before she could fully turn around Xiao Nai hid her vision behind his hand. He cradled her into his chest preventing her from seeing anything too graphic. Sisi let out a yell, while Yu Banshan quickly pulled the sheet up to cover her. Sisi's face was a different shade of red that no one had ever really seen before. Hiding behind Yu Banshan he had his arms braced in front of her just trying to block her from full view.

"What are you doing here?" Yu Banshan looked just as startled at Xiao Nai who looked up at the ceiling.

"Tian Sisi's boss called me. She was worried when she didn't show up. So I said I would check. When Xiao Nai had said you had been sick, I got more worried." Weiwei spoke into Xiao Nai's chest.

"I called in sick three hours ago!' The muffle voice came from behind Yu Banshan buried under a pillow. "I bet it was June in HR, she has it out for me!"

"Yu Banshan!" Xiao Nai grabbed his friends attention. He still wasn't really looking down at all. "Please put your penis away." Yu Banshan glanced down to find the sheet he had used to cover Sisi had ripped away from covering him in the frenzy of the moment. Grabbing a pillow he quickly covered himself, feeling embarrassment wash over him. "We'll be out in the living room. Obviously you aren't sick. Get dressed." Xiao Nai kept Weiwei's eyes covered slipping out of the room and closing the door.


	77. Level 77

**Level 77: "It's a Texas thing."**

Hao Mei walked into the office with his cowboy boots and cowboy hat. His smile wide while flashing the big buckle on his jeans. K.O. didn't say anything just walked around with his usual straight-unamused look.

"What are wearing?" Weiwei asked from her chair giving him a worried look.

"It's a Texas thing. You know if you want to be the man in Texas- You have to dress the part." Yu Banshan shook his head was about to speak but closed his mouth and went back to his work.

"Did you not read the email?" Qiu Younghou shook his head at his friend. Xiao Nai walked in reading something on his tablet but stopped to look at the wannabe cowboy.

"What email?" Hao Mei asked.

"Conference is being moved to New York." He stated moving around him.

"But I already bought the shoes!"


	78. Level 78

**Level 78: "Don't argue. Just do it."**

"I think we should have gone with the American company!" Hao Mei slammed down a the packet of papers.

"The Australian one is doing just fine! Besides they are closer to our time Zone, less waiting!" Qiu Younghou yelled back.

"Enough! Don't argue, Just do it! Find me a new company or finishing dealing with this one!" Xiao Nai heard enough of the argument in his office. Both of his friends looked at him before quietly leaving the room.

"It's been at least a few months since we heard the 'dad yell' in a while." Yu Banshan quipped from his seat.

"Well if they stop acting like my sons arguing all the time I wouldn't have to!" Xiao Nai felt his hair start to turn grey. Whether it from his two boys or his friends was yet to be determined.


	79. Level 79

**Level 79: "I hope I'm never stuck with you on a deserted island."**

_Connected to Level's 26 & 41_

Xiao Nai pulled against the cuffs holding his hands together behind the chair. Weiwei remained patient, slowly twisting her wrists to feel how loose the metal restraints were. The frustration coming from her partner behind her was evident. They had been working with each other long enough when she knew what he wanted to yell at her.

"Don't say it." Weiwei seethed, feeling her wrist begin to slid out with each little turn of her hand.

"All you had to do was run the other way and we would have been the catchers - not the rats caught in the trap." Xiao Nai leaned his head forward, feeling the slight pulse of pain from the head injury he got during the chase.

"I hope I'm never stuck with you on a deserted island." Weiwei pulled her hand free silent picking the second one with a bobby pin. Xiao Nai had still not noticed she was free. He sighed kicking his feet on the ground to move the chair.

"That's not what you were thinking when we were stuck in a desert." He mumbled, looking up at the broken window.

"You're right. But then again we were stuck in a five star hotel room, not-" Her other hand finally free, she walked carefully to his side startling him when she began to undo his cuffs.

"Tied up in a disease ridden warehouse with rats and needles."

"Did you just I was right?" He stood up moving towards the window. Weiwei took a step on one of the crates testing it out.

"Well It's not exactly like I wasn't unwilling the act." She mumbled. Weiwei placed her foot back down on the floor, grabbing another crate for the extra needed height.

"Remind me that the next time you're kicking my ass in the ring." Before she could take the next step back up, Xiao Nai tilted her head kissing her. He smiled at her even though she just appeared more pissed off then before.

"I hope I'm stuck with you on a deserted island." Weiwei felt a blush creep up, before punching his shoulder.

"I'm still mad at you." She climbed up quickly breaking the rest of the window before sliding through it. Xiao Nai followed suit, both of them escaping from the warehouse to fight another day.


	80. Level 80

**Level 80: "Does he know about the baby?"**

_Connected to Level 24_

Years had gone by but the only the grey in their hair and a few wrinkles on dusted across their skin indicated to anyone noticing how time had passed. Weiwei and Sisi siped tea enjoying the company of one another. Chao-Xiang, Sisi's daughter and Weiwei's daughter-in-law, came in her sweatshirt looser then what she would normally wear. A passing look came over both women, a smile edging on their lips.

"Popcorn?" Weiwei held out the bowl for her. Chao-Xiang thanked her before grabbing a handful.

"So…" Sisis's tone indicated to her daughter she wanted to talk about something.

"What mama?" Chao-xiang was quick to irritated, not unlike her mother in some ways.

"Does Ming Yue know about the baby?" Weiwei stopped a fight between mother and daughter before it even started.

"How did you know?" She sat up straight both of them. Chao-xiang started to twirl the wedding ring on her finger, a nervous habit she picked up from her father.

"I had two of them." Weiwei drank from her tea.

"Plus you didn't have any wine at dinner last night." Sisi patted her daughter's knee. "You do love your wine."

"Just like your mother." Weiwei teased her friend.


End file.
